


Pillow Talk

by DarkSideOfThePillow



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: A little feet stuff though lol, Angst, Comedy, Comfort, Drama, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Lemons, Lots of dialogue about love and gay shit, Love, Sex, Smut, Yuri, nothing too hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfThePillow/pseuds/DarkSideOfThePillow
Summary: Luan feels like her relationship with Maggie is stalling. At the same time, her lust for her is becoming insatiable. Part of her wants to say something, part of her doesn't. But for once, she wants things to get serious. (Rated M for sexual content. I do not own The Loud House.)





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The following contains sexual content depicting consenting, eighteen year old adults.

 

The Loud House, night.

The members of the Loud family are gathered around the dinner table for supper, happily engaging in casual conversation over the events of their day.

Tonight’s dinner is different though. They have a guest.

Her name is Maggie, and she’s Luan’s girlfriend.

Every once in a while, Mr. and Mrs. Loud will ask their fourth eldest daughter if she has any interest in inviting her ‘special friend,’ as they always call her, over for dinner. And almost always, she’ll tell them, “Maybe.”

And after some begging to her self proclaimed emo lover, or some pleading puppy eyes, she’ll get Maggie to concede… reluctantly.

But deep down Luan knew Maggie enjoyed these visits. Her family was just a really great bunch, actually. They were good for conversation, had interesting stories to tell, and most important of all, they were funny.

Normally Luan loved how entertaining they could be. The twins were adorably argumentative with each other. Lincoln had anecdotes for his anecdotes. And it was always fun answering Leni’s curious questions… like where babies come from.

Yeah. The was a fun one for Mom and Dad to tackle.

And of course Luan was only able to sit back and have a laugh while throwing in puns about storks and binkies. She... did not have experience in the love making department.

But, for once, she didn’t have to dwell on this. She didn’t have time to consider whether or not her and Maggie were moving too slowly, or if taking things so forward would be detrimental, or if it would be… _good…_

No, tonight (despite Maggie looking as enchanting as always), Luan didn’t have time to let herself get worked up. Not when she could only focus on Lucy at the moment.

“Luan,” the small pale girl says to her older sister, gently tugging on the side of her shirt to get her attention.

It works, and Luan fixes her eyes away from the emo girl to her left to focus on the goth girl to her right.

“What is it, Lucy?” she asks.

Lucy sneaks a glance over at Maggie (who finds herself being distracted by Lynn Jr), before returning her attention to Luan.

“Uhm, do you think Maggie might be interested in reading some of my poetry later?” she quietly asks.

“Uhm, sure. She could probably spare a _couplet_ of minutes,” she jokes.

“Could you ask her?” Lucy beseechingly responds.

Luan softly sighs before turning to her girlfriend. “Hey Mags,” she begins, but she doesn't get very far.

“Ah, come on,” Lynn says to her sister's guest, who meets her with her signature deadpan expression, “We gotta have something in common!”

“We both have girl names,” Maggie ripostes.

“I heard that!” Lynn Sr cries from the other end of the table.

His namesake daughter disregards his petulance to continue questioning Maggie. “There has to be one sport you’re into! Football? Lacrosse? Badminton?”

“Mixed martial arts,” Maggie answers with a monotone voice. “Watching people get hurt can be fun.”

Luan finds herself eyeing her up and down with the thought of two sweaty people ragdolling one another around. The scent of her perfume, the gloss on her lips, the curvature of her bust…

She shakes herself when she remembers where she is though. _“Come on, Luan. You’re at the dinner table! Now is not the time for melons! Hahaha! Melons…”_

_“Mmm… Melons…”_

_“Stop it!”_

Finally able to appease the resident jock Loud, Maggie rolls her eyes before shifting them to her girlfriend. Despite coming over to spend time with her, she’s spent more time with her ten siblings. The baby was cute, yeah. But everyone else was… eh…

Whatever. She finally has an opportunity to talk to her paramour, and she’ll take it.

“Did you say something, Lu?” she asks.

“Huh? What? Did you say something?” Luan responds.

Maggie raises a brow. “You said something to me? I think you did anyway…”

“Sorry,” Luan apologizes. “Kind of lost my train of thought with what Lisa was asking me. What’s up, Lis?”

The child prodigy despondently sighs. “Disregard. I was inquiring upon whether or not you or your significant other wished to assist me with a study analyzing the adverse effects of different brands of cola beverages against one another. But I’ve deduced from watching our twin siblings that _both_ soft drink selections are rather disadvantageous,” she explains while watching Lana and Lola frantically chug bottles of Coke and Dr. Pepper respectively.

First a jittery, twitchy eyed Lana lets out a large belch, and then a twitchy, jittery eyed Lola does the same.

Luan decides to ignore the occurrence to pay better mind to Maggie… who ends up being distracted by Leni.

“Why do you wear your hoodie around your waist? It’s totes fashionable, but don’t you get cold?” the blonde asks Maggie.

Maggie just frowns. “I don’t do it to be fashionable, and the panicking nihilism keeps me pretty warm. The cold never bothered me anyway.”

“Picnicking Nihilism? I thought you liked Hot Topic? I always see you in there?” Leni thoughtfully questions.

Maggie facepalms.

Luan can’t help but laugh at the display, and then puts an arm around the other girl’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Magpie. I know it’s a _hot topic_ issue for you, but she means well,” she jokes with a smile.

Maggie looks to her out of the corner of her eye, but the witticism only fuels her reluctance to conform. “I’m surrounded by morons,” she curses.

Luan doesn’t take it to heart though, she just unwraps her arm from Maggie and frees herself to focus on dinner.

Dinner. Yeah. Not the warmth of Maggie’s body against her arm… No reason to sweat. But boy was it getting hot in here.

\-----------------------

Dinner comes to pass. The Louds all excuse themselves from the dining room, all making their way to their rooms for the rest of the evening. Lori goes to call Bobby, Leni goes to update her fashion blog. Luna takes the opportunity of having her room to herself to do some recording for her new demo tape. Lynn and Lucy go to gossip about girls on the basketball team, Lincoln goes to gossip with his webchat friends about Lynn and Lucy.

The twins crash from all the caffeine, and the Loud parents go to take them upstairs to their room. Being pretty tired themselves, they end up crashing in the bedroom with them. Lisa of course goes to conduct research for the remainder of the evening, being sure to keep a watchful eye on her sleeping infant sister.

Thus, Luan and Maggie are alone together. _Finally…_

Well, almost.

First, Luan goes into the restroom to freshen up while Maggie catches the last five minutes last week’s Walking Dead on cable. She already knew the episode would suck compared to the season finale (like always), but she wanted to catch that sneak peek of next week’s episode, which would probably also suck.

_“Emos are weird,”_ Luan thinks to herself regarding the circumstances. _“But then again, I like weird. And I like my Spooky.”_

While brushing her teeth, rinsing off her face, and changing into some fresh PJs, Luan’s mind wanders to places. Some good, some not so good.

_“I wish I could have spent more alone time with Maggie today. It seems like the world’s just been trying to keep us apart lately. Between school, my projects, her hanging out with her friends… It just seems like I haven’t seen enough of her.”_

_“I hope she doesn’t get annoyed by me. Maybe I joke around with her too much? But, she likes my jokes, I think. She’d rather hear that than talk about our feelings and mushy stuff like that, I think…”_

_“Does she think I’m pretty? I really hope so. I mean, I know she has to, but she never really tells me…”_

_“I know I think she’s pretty. She’s really pretty actually…”_

She can feel it happening to her again. All day, every time she’s thought about Maggie, it’s been a rollercoaster.

First, there’s the insecurities. They flood her mind in droves. Everything she says is wrong. Every game she plays goes uncared for.

But then, she’ll visualize Maggie’s pale, freckled face. Her ashy, smokey eyes. The way her perfectly chiseled face leads down to her dainty neck, her perfectly sculpted clavicles.

Her breasts…

Yeah, there it is. Imagining them brings her that tingling feeling. It was wrong to think about it at the dinner table with her family around, but here and now, alone in the restroom… she’s free to think this way.

She’s free to _feel_ this way.

She bites her lip, and slowly reaches her hand down to her private. She gently rubs it from the outside of her pajama bottoms, just enough to bring her a little relief.

It feels good, it feels right.

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door. As quickly as she can, Luan removes her hand from her crotch, and tensely utters out, “I’m in here!”

“Are you decent? I just need to grab my phone charger,” she hears Luna voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

Luan looks over to the nearby electrical outlet, and sure enough, Luna’s phone charger is plugged in.

_“Okay, fair enough. I should probably go back and check on Maggie anyway before I get too carried away in here… I don’t want to rub her the wrong way, heh heh.”_

_“Actually… Yes I do…”_

She disregards her sensual thoughts for the time being to acknowledge her older sister. “I got it,” she calls out before grabbing the aforementioned charger and making her way to the door with it.

She opens up, and sees Luna idling outside. The rocker turns to acknowledge Luan, and meets her with a soft smile.

“Hey! Awesome!” she tells her with gratitude. “Now I can keep rockin’ into the night.”

“Heh, you always rock, though,” Luan quips.

Luna amusedly scoffs. “Pfffft. And you always leave me rollin’,” she slyly replies.

Luan chuckles. “Haha! Yeah, better than letting grass grow beneath my feet. But speaking of rolling stones, I should go check up on Maggie. I uh… I haven’t had much time with her today, actually,” she admits, somewhat embarrassed about it.

Luna just smiles though. “If you stay too long, I’ll probably break down and cry,” she tells her with a soothing voice. “Go check up on her. Show her a good time tonight,” she adds with a little cock of the head, gesturing her to go downstairs.

Luan smiles back at her older sister, and begins to move past her.

“Just don’t have _too much_ fun tonight… Ya hear?” Luna jokingly finishes as she makes her way into the bathroom.

“Heh heh… Yeah,” Luan simply says to address her before turning and making herself ready to head back downstairs.

_“But… Maybe I want to have some fun…”_

‘Maybe’ isn’t strong enough a word, but she can’t afford to become a big hormonal mess right now. Her spooky girl princess awaits her, and she must go save her from mundane, mind numbing reruns!

So she gets to the stairwell, and begins slowly descending the steps. She stops and takes a deep breath at the first one before venturing any further.

_“Okay Luan, just play it cool. Don’t act all weird and spazzy. Just make a dumb joke, and go from there. It’s Maggie! Once you get comfortable, the rest of it will all come naturally!”_

_“Or I’ll say one stupid thing to make the rest of the night totally awkward…”_

Pushing aside her self doubt, she slowly makes her way down now, looking on as her ravenette lover comes into view from the banister.

As expected, she’s still watching television, and she doesn’t look too enthusiastic about it. Not a bad thing, though. Maggie never shows a lot of enthusiasm.

So, without getting any more excitable, Luan sets foot on the living room carpet now, and cautiously steps forward until she sees Maggie turning her head to face her.

Those grey eyes lock with her own, and she practically melts. They’re the perfect reminder of why she fell head over heels in love with her in the first place.

“Hey gorgeous,” Luan greets her with a sweet smile, pushing aside her promise to start with a stupid joke. It’s okay to show how much she really cares every once in a while.

Maggie responds with stoicism though, her indifferent expression unchanging.

“Come over here and pay attention to me,” she says with mock petulance.

_“Eh, not as good as some of the sweeter things she could have said back, but it’s good enough,”_ Luan decides as she goes over to have a seat by her girlfriend on the couch.

Gosh, it would be so nice if she’d rest her pretty little emo head in her lap or something cute like that. But instead, Maggie scoots herself over enough to leave a comfortable distance between herself and Luan.

_“Darn,”_ Luan thinks with some disappointment, but she won’t let the cracks show. She finally has her Magpie all to herself, and she’ll enjoy it to the absolute best of her ability.

She takes a seat beside of her, and makes herself comfortable before letting out a fake little yawn. Truthfully, she’s far from tired. Restless is more like it. Her mind is racing in a million different places, but for whatever reason, she can’t seem to focus on one train of thought that could lead her to some decent conversation with her girlfriend.

_“Small talk is nice, sure. But at some point it has to get somewhere. Like, hey Maggie, you know I love you more than anything in the world, right? I think about you all the time? Everything I do, I do it all for you?”_

_“But no. That’s too much. Too spazzy. Gosh… Why can’t I just tell you how I feel?”_

She finds herself glancing at her now. Ever so still, the emo girl remains assertively ambivalent. That’s her style; too cool to care except when she feels like it. And even when she feels like it, she does it the way _she_ wants to… which is usually pretty subtle.

Dang, it was annoying sometimes. Like when Luan wanted to just pull her in tight and talk about her feelings.

But the worst part? It was such a turn on. Maggie is such a kuudere, she can have anything she wants from Luan, and it’s like _she knows it!_

It’s one of many things that Luan finds attractive about her. Her stoicism is sexy. Everything emo about her, inside and out, is electrifying. Just studying her for even a moment gives her goosebumps.

The sneaking glances turn to stares. She fixes her eyes on her heaving chest, watching as her bosom falls and rises with every breath she takes. She has really nice boobs. Good for squeezing, as Luan knew from the occasional ‘honk, honk,’ or ‘boop, boop.’

Seeing them concealed by her tight shirt is nice. Seeing them only constrained by black bras was nicer. But seeing them bare naked? Completely exposed?... It was spellbinding. Unforgettable. The image of them more often than not finagles its way into Luan’s mind on her more frisky nights.

She was a boob for her boobs.

Of course, they weren’t the only thing that made her so astonishing. Her pale, freckled skin was very much appreciated. Every speck along her porcelain figure was adorably irresistible. They made her want to play connect the dots with her fingers, with her tongue…

Just thinking about it was making it really hard to sit by her, even more so than the weird, clingy sense of dread. She just wants some attention! Emotionally, physically, all of it!

And yet, if Maggie would ask her…

“Are you okay?” the emo girl _actually_ turns to ask her, harboring a dubious look in her eyes.

_“Dang it, Luan… Say something! Open up to her! Tell her the truth about how you’re feeling!”_

Or…

“What? I’m fine,” she lies. A big, fat, stupid lie. _“Dang it, Luan!”_

Maggie looks to her with the same skepticism for a moment, really trying her hardest to read the nuances on Luan’s face. There had to be a tell-tale in them.

“Are you sure?” she rebuts, either failing to find them, or falling into the same pretense that Luan has been burdened with. The same pretense that keeps them from just saying how they want things to be.

And dang… those eyes. Those smokey, grey eyes. If they weren’t the first thing Luan woke up thinking of, or went to bed ready to dream about; Mr. Coconuts would be wood trimmings.

Truth be told, Luan was one big, hormonal mess. She wanted a release! Crying! Screaming! _Other things!_

And yet, even after Maggie asked her twice if things were troubling her, she can’t find the courage to tell her this. Instead, she settles for:

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

Maggie meets her response, another big lie, with the same uncertainty as before. But she comes to shrug it off as she turns and directs her vision towards the television once more.

_“What is even going on?!”_ Luan mentally screams. _“Do you not see that I’m crying for help here, Maggie? What do I have to do, paint it black on my forehead!”_

Maybe. Because no matter what Maggie was feeling, be it the same irrational fear as Luan, or some sort of bizarre obliviousness to all of it… her only effort was being put into watching the dang television screen.

Finally, impatience gets the better of Luan. Enough overthinking! Time to act!

She does a little hop in her cushion and claps her hands together. “Okay,” she begins, “Enough of that boob tube. You’ve got a boob right here to keep you entertained!” she says with a bit of a forced smile before reaching to the remote on the coffee table and clicking the television off.

Maggie watches with some intrigue, but not enough to be considered excitement. Upon realizing just what’s happened, she simply shrugs.

“Alright. That’s cool,” she states.

Was it though? Or did Luan just put herself in a hole? She wasn’t sure, and now she felt like her quip about being a boob came off as too self deprecating. Man, this insecurity stuff really sucked.

But she decides to stop dwelling on it. _“You’re just being your own worst enemy,”_ she thinks to herself before taking a breath and addressing the beautiful girl in front of her.

_“Here goes nothing…”_

“So, did you have fun tonight?” she asks with a smile.

But wow. She could not feel any less like smiling. What a stupid thing to ask. It’s Maggie. Her idea of fun is finding somewhere cold to read horror novels. _Not_ Loud house family fun time.

But, in a way that’s surprising and yet somehow all too predictable, Maggie just shrugs after thinking it over for a moment.

“Ehh, could’ve been worse,” she answers. “Your dad is a really good cook. And your mom and older sisters didn’t do that weird thing where they all stare at me and ask questions about how our relationship is going.”

_“Okay, good! Sarcastic cynicism! I can work with this,”_ Luan tells herself before composing a verbal response.

“Oh, I know right? Like, they couldn’t make it any more obvious,” she agrees. “So how’s the eco-troupe, Maggie? How’s drama club? Are you and Luan studying together?” she mockingly says, imitating Rita, Lori, and Leni respectively.

Maggie meets the attempt at humor with a little scorn in her eyes, but offers a weak little “heh” as a response. “Yeah, sometimes I wish they’d just come out and ask what it’s like for us to be a lesbian couple. Why bother with the subtlety?”

Luan can feel her heart in her throat upon hearing those words. Was is it a knock on her? Does she know something is up, after all?

She can’t tell by the way Maggie looks at her with her familiarly unimpressed demeanor. It felt a little judging, but it also seemed like maybe she just didn’t really care. Gosh, why did she have to be so hard to read?

Maybe it was all in Luan’s head. In a way, she sort of hoped it was. She didn’t want this to turn into some thing. She just wants to have a nice, relaxing night with her baby girl, maybe sneak in some cuddling if things go well enough.

Best case scenario, she’ll be able to rub one out later tonight in the bathroom without anyone being wise to her. Maybe. Depends on if she’s still as horny.

But she had many obstacles to face before then. It’s only 10:45. Old people and more responsible youths might be ready for bed, but angsty young women like Luan and her gal pal Maggie May had plenty of moonlight left to burn. Hopefully, anyway.

Even so, there was still the matter of Maggie’s quirky little comeback.

“Haha, yeah,” Luan weakly replies. “I mean, _lesbi-_ honest here; they can be a little _ovary-_ whelming sometimes.”

“Pffft. You’re ovary-whelming,” Maggie simply retorts.

Luan feels a sense of relief flow through her. She got a rib out of her, that was a good sign. There relationship wasn’t dead. She didn’t hate her. She maybe even still loved her, and maybe even wanted to _love_ her brains out the same way Luan wants to give it to her.

_“Whew lordy. I have_ no idea _what has gotten into me lately,”_ Luan thinks. But she’ll keep that, and the her feelings in question, to herself obviously.

With that, she decides to relax a little. She has Maggie to herself now. Time to enjoy it.

“You’re funny,” she simply tells her girlfriend as she rests her weary head against the sofa, endearingly looking to the seductress in her view.

“And you wish you could be,” Maggie ripostes, a flirty little smirk stretching on her face.

Oh yeah. That’s the good stuff.

“Oh bull. You know you love my jokes,” Luan continues. This was their thing. She just needed a reminder it could be so nice.

Maggie squints her eyes with mocking annoyance. “Sure. Yeah. I also love being mistaken for a goth, and people telling me screamo is the same as heavy metal.”

“Aren’t you, though? And aren’t they?” Luan teases.

Maggie shoots her a sharp glare. “That’s coming from a person whose musical library consists of three actual songs for old people, and then a bunch of stuff from cartoons.”

Luan happily shrugs. “What can I say? I have discriminating tastes in _tunes.”_

Maggie considers her punny statement for a spell, and then smirks again. “I’ll give you something to taste if you keep this up,” she says.

Gulp.

Luan’s face becomes flushed upon hearing Maggie’s flirtatious tease. It wasn’t even really out of character. Maggie made jokes like these sometimes, and Luan did too.

But this time, there was something different. As Luan looks into Maggie’s eyes, her heart begins racing even harder, and the tingling down below becomes oddly numbing before aching for a touch.

Part of her hopes Maggie doesn’t notice. But part of her does.

Even so, she had to say something back before things got awkward.

“Heh, how about a pie to the face?” Luan innocently jokes.

Maggie deviously smirks at her though before resting her chin on her hand, boring holes into Luan with the way she stares back at her with an equally evocative look in her eyes.

“What kind of pie? A creampie maybe? Or are you more into _blackberry,”_ she says, alluringly raising her eyebrows and playfully biting her bottom lip.

It’s really sexy. So sexy, it should make Luan spin her head around like Regan MacNeil.

But, it doesn’t do much for her besides just making her sad. Why? Because she knows it’s just a joke. A fun little joke. Nothing to report. Business as usual.

Normally, it’s all Luan would ask for. Some laughs, some goofing around, and then throwing in some little cutesy glances or holding hands for a bit before repeating the cycle.

But this time… it just hurts. It doesn’t feel good enough. She needs more. Nothing seems to satisfy.

And she can’t help but wear it on her face as she tries to meet Maggie with a forced smile. She fails though. Her facial muscles refuse to let her, instead settling into a rigidly rejected frown, and she has to look away. Those eyes just do too many bad things, and too many bad _good_ things to her. It makes for a really bad combination when she’s already feeling like an absolute mess.

Maggie picks up on her change in demeanor, and drops the act. Her concern conveys through her tone as she addresses this.

“Luan… What’s going on? Talk to me,” she sincerely says.

_“For god’s sake, Luan. You’re not fooling anyone. She sees right through you. Just tell her what’s going on. At the very least, even if I make an idiot out of myself, I can get it off my chest and move on.”_

With her decision made, she takes a deep breath, and begins.

“Maggie, I’m sorry,” she apologizes.

The other girl raises her brow with confusion. “You’re… sorry? For what?” she asks, clearly unsure of how to feel about the way Luan says this.

The brunette sighs as she tries not to become too frustrated, and turns herself to face Maggie now.

“Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I’m just-” She hesitates, unsure if she can really go forward without saying something stupid. Something _wrong._

But it’s too late. Now she pretty much has to. Maggie’s just going to be hurt and confused if no explanation is given, or she’s going to be hurt and confused by what Luan’s feeling. Dang. It really is a no win situation.

_“Stupid! I should have just kept my mouth shut!”_ she cusses in her head, but she shakes it off. There’s still elaboration to be given.

“Just what, Luan?” Maggie asks, fretfulness obvious in her tone.

Luan steels herself, but is able to _belatedly_ choke up the words.

“I just don’t feel like joking around tonight,” she confesses. Once the words have escaped her, there’s an amazingly fast and conflicting spiral through the Kubler-Ross process. The anger, the sadness, the bargaining, the denial… the acceptance…

Like the drop of a bomb, almost. Surely Maggie will be upset. There will be a fight, an argument, or at the very least; Luan will end up feeling really guilty knowing she’s guilt tripping her girlfriend for being so obsessive and clingy.

In short, it just really sucks.

She hangs her head lowley, anticipating the reaction. It won't be good, that’s for certain.

But, Maggie doesn’t frown. She doesn’t even wince. She simply looks on with the same concern weathering her face.

“Luan, that’s okay. That’s perfectly fine,” she says, and she actually scoffs a little chuckle. “Heh, you know, I could use a night without your stupid puns,” she teases before seeing the pain in Luan’s glossy eyes. “Uh, sorry. Bad time. No more jokes,” she swears.

It’s nice and all to hear, but it does nothing to make Luan feel any more secure. It still hurts.

“Maggie, I feel like I’m losing you,” Luan finally admits, the guilt weighing heavily on her as she says it.

Maggie responds with a somber frown, but says nothing as Luan explains herself.

“It’s like these last few days we’ve just been missing something. I don’t know. I hate to sound like this. I hate _feeling_ like this!” she blurts out, feeling the excitement begin to overwhelm her. Her heart really pounds now, and she’s almost shaking as tears well in her eyes.

And all Maggie can do is look on with disbelief, and great disappointment.

But Luan continues. “I know I sound stupid, but I just… I can’t keep this inside anymore. I just feel really stupid for caring so much about you. I know I shouldn’t, and I know we need some space every once in a while…” She sighs. “But the truth is, I just feel really distant from you lately. I think about you all the time, and it hurts me. You must think I sound totally pathetic right now,” she expresses as a tear rolls down her cheek.

Finally, Maggie feels a surge of momentum manifest inside of her. The adrenaline takes over. There’s no time to think it over. She just needs to say something here and now to make things right.

“Luan, listen to me,” she firmly, compassionately says as she takes the other girl’s face in her hands. “You are not pathetic. And I’m _so_ sorry you’ve been feeling this way.”

She looks deep into Luan’s amber eyes, making a point to show the conviction in her words.

Luan weakly returns the gesture, the tears still welling.

But as she looks into Maggie's compassionate eyes, feeling her comforting, soft hands around her flushed cheeks… something inside of her changes. Her heart pounds harder, her tears fall a little harder, and every nerve in her body gives way to the goosebumps rising on her delicate skin.

It’s almost like the exciting thing happening to her womanhood…

Maggie meets her with this emotionally charged look, staring into Luan’s eyes as she utters every word.

“I think… I think maybe I’ve screwed up somehow…”

Her eyes fall for a moment, and Luan feels the same adrenaline surging inside of her that her girlfriend did. Enough to push her to say just what she truly feels.

“How?”

Maggie looks back up, an almost piteous expression in her eyes. Gone is the usual ambivalence. In them is a certain kind of sadness, one Luan has seldom seen.

“I think… I’ve done a crummy job of showing you just how much I appreciate you. I get so caught up in this... _image_ sometimes that I forget what I’m even keeping it up for…” she tries to explain before taking a deep breath.

She rubs her thumb against Luan’s burning cheek, inciting the poor girl to feel more of the same conflicting feelings of pleasure, comfort, and angst all at once. Gosh, did she know what it was doing to her?

Regardless, she keeps saying what she wants to say. “Luan, I need to say this right here, and right now. I love you. I love you more than anything I’ve ever loved. I’m not exaggerating when I say it. I know I’m young, I know I’m stupid. But I also know that, I’ve never been as happy as I am having you here for me. You know that, don’t you?”

It’s almost overwhelming for Luan. The tears keep rolling steadily down her cheeks, some of them crashing into Maggie’s thumb. Even so, she keeps her hand to her face, and her eyes glued in this mutual gaze.

“I love you too, Maggie. I love you so much,” she simply says, staring back into Maggie’s eyes with more burning desire than she’s ever felt in her life.

Nothing else matters right now. Not the family, not the world. All she knows is that, here and now, the girl she loves is here for her, and she loves her with all her heart.

And now, more than ever… she wanted to show her just how serious she is about it.

Maggie can only watch as Luan wraps her soft hands around Maggie’s, guiding her thumb into her mouth. Despite the surprise she feels inside about it, she can’t motion herself to do anything except let her eyes and mouth open wider. The feeling of Luan’s lips and tongue sucking on her digit sends the good kind of shivers all through her body, gradually forming a pool of ecstasy in her tummy.

It feels kind of funny knowing her cotton panties are dampening, but mostly good.

A new aura appears in Luan’s eyes. Where there was mostly pain, there’s now something surreal. Something enchantingly attractive, something obviously hungry for more.

She was ready to take things to the next level.

Maggie feels her heart racing faster as she fixes her knees on the couch, readying herself to lean in and kiss Luan just as she’s done so many times before. The difference is that, this time… it would go much further. All the bases would be ran. There’d be home runs even…

And that’s perfectly okay with her.

“Do you want this?” she asks, knowing the answer, but desperate to hear it anyway.

Luan slowly frees Maggie’s sweet, tasty thumb from her mouth, and meets her once more with that same passionate gaze.

“I want you…”

With that, both girls lean in close, fighting against their hitching breaths, and clash their lips together. Like so many times before, electricity seems to discharge all around them. Butterflies escape their hearts and stomachs. Only now can they really be sure that this is real, and that their love for one another can be free and true.

But they still feel like they needed to prove it. It isn't enough to kiss, or to say that they feel so strongly for one another. No. They need to let all hell break loose. They need to let their raw, primal instincts get the best of them. The hell with holding back… There is no reason to now.

Both girls run their fingers through each other’s hair, traversing them from the backs of their necks to their shoulders, their backs, their _breasts._

Luan is only a little perky compared to her lover, but it doesn’t bother her at all now. Not when it feels so good having Maggie play with her chest as she sucks on her neck.

It’s like the same feeling she experienced in the bathroom as she ran her fingers down to her cunny… only now there is even more pleasure, even without a touch. Nothing can beat the real thing, and she wants Maggie to give her that kind of attention more than ever with her so close.

“You can touch me,” she whispers.

Maggie only looks to her for a brief moment before deciding that, she _will._ She braves herself forward, giving Luan one more kiss before using her hands to spread the brunette’s legs. She can only see the moistening spot where her panties conceal her fruit, but just the image of what’s hiding back there entering her mind’s eye strikes a fire inside of her. She was ready before, but now she’s _desperate._

“Oh my god, Luan,” she moans as she slowly reaches her hand out to touch it. Her porcelain fingers ghost against the wet spot, and Luna bites her lip upon the touch, a little whimper escaping her. _“Mmm~”_

This was the first time anyone else had ever pervaded her privacy like this. She'd never thought too hard about it until Maggie came into her life, but feeling those fingers rubbing against her reminds her that, she wouldn't want her first to be just _anyone._ Not that she needed to overthink it anyway… She knows  now that she belongs with Maggie.

And it doesn't just feel good as in reassuring. It feels good simply for the fact that her most sensitive area is being groomed and touched by a very attractive female, one that it helped she cares a lot about. She isn't just touching her for her own pleasures, she’s doing it because she know how it makes Luan feel. That's what really turns her on, even after Maggie pulls her hand away.

The ravenette lingers her fingers with pause for a moment as she gazes into Luan's eyes, then she inches them to her lover’s lips again, inviting her to suck on them just like she did her thumb.

And with their chemistry, Luan finds it hard to hesitate. She just lets herself go, allowing those dainty fingers into her mouth to savor the salty taste of their skin.

And while she really wanted to just leave it alone for when Maggie would be ready to resume pleasuring it, she can't help it. She has to touch herself with her free hand while she sucks them.

Maggie watches the way Luan sucks her fingers and rubs herself, unashamedly staring as her own private begins beckoning for attention. She can feel her pussy moistening and throbbing inside of the prison of her underwear, and while she doesn't want to be selfish or awkward by asking Luan to do it for her, she really wants her to use that hand to touch her own private instead.

She perks up when Luan stops sucking her fingers because of that. Maybe it’s time now…

She's pleasantly surprised when she feels Luan's hands being wrapped around her breasts, sending more of those shakes and shivers down her spine. If this feels so good, she can only imagine how it will be when Luan finally goes lower.

Now Luan usually liked to show some decorum. Being a comedian taught her a lot about developing composure and how to carry herself for her audience. But for the first time in forever, she’s getting what she’s dreamed of. She has Maggie's succulent melons all to herself, and she'll seize the moment. Life is too short not to let herself enjoy them.

She'd groped them before out of good fun. She'd squeezed them and say “Honk honk!” like an idiot just to make her groan. But right now, she could care less about having a laugh. It wasn't necessary with the other kind of enjoyment she was feeling all over her body.

“They're so big,” she thoughtlessly utters as she keeps fondling Maggie's sweatered tits. She knows that her pretty pale nipples are hardening behind her bra, that it has to feel lovely with the way she quietly moans with pleasure.

She still wants to ask if it does though, but decides she'd rather just kiss her again when she realizes she would whisper yes.

As they roll their lips (and their tongues) together, Luan continues massaging Maggie's breast with one hand while wrapping her free arm around the younger girl. Maggie idles her palms on the sofa for a little bit as she allows Luan to take charge, but then decides to return the favor as she slides her hands up Luan's white shirt… one for the back, one for the front.

With her one hand, she unclasps the bra concealing Luan's pert breasts. She didn't need it for support, she needed it to keep her nipples from being seen through her top. While it was free and easy to unclasp, it's a little tricky to maneuver it off of Luan's person. And being as hormonal and lustful as she is, Maggie is rather ungraceful trying to basically rip it off of her.

“You're stretching my shirt,” Luan whimpers.

Maggie doesn't stop though. “I don't care,” she bluntly states as she finally pulls the bra out from under it.

She tosses it to the side, then begins kissing and sucking Luan's neck as she massages her perky bare breast underneath her shirt. Luan loses herself in ecstasy as she closes her eyes and enjoys the sensations that come with being treated like a goddess. The only thing she does in return for Maggie is wrap her arms around her tightly, pulling her in close as she lets herself get pleasured by the normally stoic girl.

But with their current situation comes sacrifice. As wonderful as Maggie's lips and hands feel where they are, Luan longs for them to tread her virgin flower. It begs for love as it sops and quivers in her now _annoying_ underwear, desperate for fingers, lips, _anything…_

Little does she realize, Maggie feels just the same way.

Being the assertive, never conforming emo she is, Maggie decides to do something about it as a devious idea enters her horny black haired head.

She disengages her mouth and hands from Luan’s apricot skin, but only so she can grab her by her thighs for what she has in mind.

“What are you doing?” Luan says with a little smile humoring her face.

“Just trust me, you’ll like it,” Maggie tells her, and without any further explanation, she maneuvers her knee between Luan’s legs, as well as allowing herself to straddle Luan’s own knee. She feels her brown eyes staring at her as she does this, but the contact between her clothed crotch and Luan’s knee takes the breath out of her. “Oh…”

“I like the way you think,” Luan simply says as she feels Maggie’s knee do the same for her cunt. She could make jokes about kneecaps or dry humping, sure. But she decides she’d rather just relax and get comfortable with the new position they’ve taken in their consummation.

She feels Maggie wrapping her sweaty palm around the back of her neck, sending a chill down her clavicles and to her chest. The shirt would have to come off sooner or later…

She can only press her hands down on the sofa as she focuses on grinding herself on Maggie’s bear knee though. While a thin line of cloth separates it from her moist lips, it hardly matters. It still feels better than anything she’s ever used to pleasure herself.

_Including Luna’s hairbrush one time. But what she didn’t know couldn’t hurt her…_

Eventually, she gets situated enough that she feels confident in trailing her fingers down to her own tummy, then down inside of her underwear.

Maggie’s eyes widen with astonishment at the glorious thing happening in front of her. Luan’s sexy, slender belly being exposed for a moment, seeing her add to the same stimulation she _knows_ she feels from knee fucking by tickling her clit inside of her panties… God, it’s the hottest thing she’s ever seen.

Her own cunt is now cascading her panties with its girly juices, trickling Luan’s knee with its damp, slimy goodness. The girl’s braced teeth bite down on her bottom lip, and Maggie uses it as fuel to grind harder and faster on the leg of her lover.

“I love this,” Luan shamelessly moans as she keeps rubbing her snatch against Maggie’s knee, still toying with her clit just with her fingertips.

Maggie’s lips snarl with satisfaction, but she’s able to muster out some words despite the distraction that comes with all the euphoria swimming inside her. “I love _you…”_

“Kiss me,” Luan demands, and Maggie is quick to comply as she presses her lips against hers once again.

For a little while longer, they lose each other loving each other just like this. Knees to one set of lips, the other set sucking and smooching each other. But all good things must come to an end, and Maggie decides that, the best way for that to happen, is to make Luan’s end cum.

She breaks away from the kiss, leaving her hand on the back of the other girl’s neck for a little while longer as she looks deep into her eyes. No words are exchanged between the two. They’re not needed. The messages conveyed with just the colors of their eyes clashing is all that’s needed to express the things they feel.

Luan doesn’t get too anxious when Maggie dismounts herself from her leg. Instead, she waits with anticipation to see just what the other girl has planned now.

She feels the goosebumps on her skin and grow colder as the ravenette walks her sultry legs around to get behind, and her nipples harden even more as she feels Maggie begin hovering over her.

The next moment, she feels those delicious double D’s pressing against her back, that ghostly white hand trailing down to her own lap, and her gorgeous face coming to her ear to whisper: “Are you ready?”

Almost out of instinct alone, she’s able to answer, “Yes.”

With that, Maggie dons a seldom seen smile, and invites her fingers into Luan’s wet underwear to touch the actual treasure hidden inside. As good as it feels for her to finally rub against its sweet, velvety dream… it is exponentially more appeasing for Luan. Actual skin to skin contact from someone else against her naked vagina was something she only fantasized about up until this moment. But here and now, she realizes that her imagination could only do her so much justice. This is real. This is sanctuary…

_“Ahhhh…”_ she shudders as those fingers brisk against her pink lips, gently rubbing against her clit before Maggie ventures a fingertip a little deeper inside.

That’s the straw that damn near breaks the camel’s back. She almost distressfully reaches her hand back to grab onto the back of Maggie’s neck, just as she did for her not so long ago. It’s never been so easy to completely and surely trust in someone else the way she does with her now. Nothing can go wrong, nothing will hurt her. No, things will be perfect for a little while longer…

At least, she thought they were. Then, Maggie surprises her even more as she uses her other hand to wrap around her pert, welcoming chest once again. The palm rubs against the peak of her nipple, she carefully tribs her fingertips against the areolas before going as far as to pinch the whole nipple. It’s the nice kind of rough that she always secretly wanted. Nice and slow at first, a little nasty with time.

It’s even better when those familiar, endearing lips return to her neck. But Luan can’t resist the urge to interrupt Maggie’s flow by kissing her more, and she doesn’t fight it. She just lets it happen, because she decided the moment that she’d focus all of her energy on satisfying Luan that, for a little while, all that mattered was how _she_ wanted it.

Knowing she’s doing a well enough job though gives her a gratification that rivals that of an orgasm though. But she won't be happy (or as close as someone like her could be to it) until Luan’s nectarful flower has been whipped into submission. She knows this is good for her, but she’s playing to win. She needs her to climax all over her black nail polish painted fingertips…

“Are you gonna cum for me?” Maggie asks her with a sexy, confident tone unlike Luan’s ever heard from her.

It doesn’t intimidate her though. If anything, it only gives her more reason to want to do just as she’s been requested.

“Make me.”

It’s a challenge Maggie gladly accepts as she gradually runs her fingers against her juicy slit a little harder, a little faster, a little more untamed. It's still not enough though, and she knows that. She has to go for broke, and she knows just how.

She slips her finger deep inside of Luan, breaking inside to run it against the tight, red tunnel of her cervix.

The brunette wearily hunches over with the weakening, wonderful sensation, letting more moans escape her as Maggie uses her finger to fuck her. She comes tumbling down with her, refusing to let the momentum be disrupted. Her large breasts squish against the more petite Luan’s back, and she feels her erect nipples pressing against her own bra. Sooner or later, she’d do something about that.

But not until she’s ruined Luan’s metaphorical pink birthday cake.

She feels the brunette’s fingernails start digging into her pale neck, and it makes her grind her teeth, as well as pause for _just_ a moment before hurrying herself to continue rubbing against Luan’s swollen pussy.

The moans get louder, she arches her back, she digs her nails deep into Maggie’s neck. Her mouth forms a wide O shape…

“M-Maggie~”

She can feel her hot, gooey girlcum slowly flow from her lips. She’s done it. She’s gotten Luan to reach orgasm. It’s not just hot the way the poor girl wails as her fluids secrete all over Maggie’s fingers, it’s _fulfilling._ Just a few minutes ago, Luan felt unnoticed, neglected. Now? Now she had every reason to see and believe that this was real. This was true. Maggie is head over heels in love with her, enough to take things to this level.

Before she’s able to remove her hand from the older girl’s undergarments, Luan wearily looks to her, wistfully staring into her smokey grey eyes before coercing her into another kiss. This one is softer, quieter, more relaxed. But it’s just as passionate, just as authentic as the ones before.

They break away from one another, and reposition themselves on the couch a comfortable space away from one another. For a little while, they just sit back and take time to catch their breath, appreciating the fact that, for the first time, they have engaged in sexual activity. It was hot, it was _really_ hot. But more importantly, there isn't any awkwardness. Maggie feels proud, and Luan feels at ease.

If anything, she’s just taking a break.

She turns over to the freckled pale girl, serenely grinning at her as she dances her two fingers on her lap.

“That… was… amazing…” she gets out between breaths.

Maggie almost arrogantly smiles back before wrapping her arm around her to pull her in close. “You seemed to enjoy yourself,” she teases as she uses her toes to pick up Luan’s discarded bra from the floor.

She giggles before taking the bra from her foot. “Well, I mean, you fingered me better than a banjo.”

Maggie amusedly scoffs at her stupid comeback, but doesn’t let these warm feelings wane. Things are going pretty darn good right now, and if she plays her cards right, she knows she can make them even better.

“So uh, you don’t think anyone heard us, do you? I mean… You got pretty loud there…”

Luan giggles again before looking up to her girlfriend. “Aww, you called me ‘pretty Loud.’”

Maggie just rolls her eyes as she pets her brown hair. “Sure, let’s go with that,” she concedes, deciding she doesn’t really care if anyone heard them or not. They were having too much fun to let it ruin their time, and, she’s come around enough to know that Lynn and Rita Loud are heavy sleepers.

In other words, they have more time to enjoy each other’s company…

And from the way Luan amorously looks back to her, she can tell they’re on the same page.

“So, uhm… This couch is a little small,” she flirtatiously says.

Maggie smirks. “You could say it’s _sofa-cking_ small.”

Luan unashamedly laughs at that before sitting herself up to Maggie’s level. She tries to look sexy as she seethes the tip of her tongue between her front teeth, and while it works pretty well, it’s also just adorable.

“I don’t think Mom and Dad are coming back downstairs,” she starts, dancing her shoulders around a little like a tease.

Maggie nods with approval, playing along. “So what are ya thinkin’?” she asks.

Luan looks over to the door of her parents’ bedroom, seeing that it’s just barely cracked open. She then meets the other girl’s eyes with the same deviousness as before as she gently bites the tip of her finger.

“I’m thinking… you made me feel really good. I’d like to return the favor.”

Upon hearing those words, clever witticisms all escape Maggie. All she can do is smile at Luan, who can only smile back as she realizes, this is going to be a long, _fun_ night.

“Come with me,” she instructs as she takes her hand, and begins motioning her in her direction.

That one though? It’s too easy to respond to.

“Sure Luan. I’ll _come_ with you.”

\-----------------------

Upon entering the Loud parents’ bedroom, the two young women have a look around, studying their new playground with silence. As usual, it’s Luan to break it first as she smiles at her lover.

“Why don’t you get comfortable, and I’ll go freshen up,” she suggests. “After all, I uh... my panties are soaked.”

Maggie has to grin at that, but she uses her hand to shield her face so Luan won’t see. She forces herself to discover some decorum though, putting on a mock straight face. “I think that’s a _fresh_ idea.”

Luan only smirks at that, and she flamboyantly twists around, making sure to stick her bum out a little as she heads to the annexing bathroom. “I’ll only be a _sex,”_ she jokes with a wink.

Maggie sighs. “She’s so cute. God, I’m so lucky to have her…”

Now alone, she takes a moment to further inspect the bedroom. _“The bed sure looks comfy,”_ she thinks as she straddles her fingers across the comforter, images of the types of things she and her baby girl can do flooding her mind. “Mmm…” she mumbles, feeling herself become more excited down below.

It’s kind of a weird thing to think about right before looking to some of the family pictures framed up on the nearby dresser. Yeah, because of obvious reasons, but also because… they remind her _why_ she’s here in the first place. Luan isn’t just some trophy lay. She’s her best friend, her favorite person, her _soul mate._ If she’s lucky, they’ll be as happy as Lynn and Rita one day.

Until then, she doesn’t want her heart boner to mess with her downstairs mix up. So she lays all the pictures face down for the time being, making mental note to fix them later. “Sorry, Mrs. Loud,” she comments.

Then, her grey eyes wander to...

“Oh shit, the door!” she cusses as she hurries over to make sure it’s locked. Like, yeah, no one is likely to come down here at this point. But if they did, she’d at least like for the possibility of someone actually _walking in_ on them to be eliminated. Having to talk about it afterwards would be embarrassing enough. That shit just wouldn’t be funny.

And, from all her time spent with Luan Loud, she knows all about shit that just ain’t funny.

It appears that all is copacetic in her soon-to-be love nest, so she goes to do just as Luan told her to do by making herself comfortable on the mattress. She lets her body slowly dip down on the bed, relieving her of all weight from the world as the soft cushion welcomes her into its embrace.

“This is heaven,” she remarks as she lays her head down on the fluffy pillows, and she just rests their peacefully for a moment to consider her situation. After all, things were about to get plenty exciting…

She should feel nervous. She knows she should. Double clicking Luan’s mouse was one thing, but actually going as far as to have _sex?_ It’s a pretty big deal. It’s not only both girls’ first time, but, it’s their first time together. Hopefully the first of many, yeah. But still…

Even so, there isn’t as much doubt as their is disbelief. Before Luan, Maggie was a lone wolf. She had friends, sure. But they didn’t really connect on an emotional level as much as they did stick together over enjoying scary movies, scream metal, and vehementally refusing to conform to the status quo. Boys didn’t really notice her, girls probably didn’t either. And if they did, it wasn’t because they thought she had a pretty face or an admirable personality. It was because she ‘grew’ a little faster than other girls her age.

Then, along came a spider. A laughing, smiling, pun loving, flower squirting spider with more charisma, energy, and mirth than a bug like her had any right to.

And Maggie thanked whatever higher power could be paying attention every single day for her. Because, and she didn’t even exaggerate when she would tell her this, but Luan saved her life. She made her realize it’s actually more than a series of days that bleed into one another until the final breaths. It’s an adventure, a journey, and every moment is supposed to be cherished to its fullest capacity.

She sure as heck wouldn’t ever admit that, that’d be too spazzy. But she was okay with confessing Luan made her smile too, at least.

And here real soon… she planned on giving her a really good reason to smile.

…

As for Luan, the first thing does is relieve herself. After all, she didn’t want Maggie getting _pissy_ over having to take a break. And she was going to be taking her panties off anyway, so… yeah…

She makes sure to clean up nice and good with a baby wipe, maybe being a little more thorough than she probably needs to be since its cold wetness feels nice against her warm wetness. She doesn’t get too carried away though. Why should she? After the way Maggie fiddled with her, this would be a step down. No, good things come (heh, _come_ ) to those who wait, and she’d be patient.

However, patience soon gives way to something… kind of unnerving. As she looks at her reflection in the mirror, she feels herself become somewhat anxious.

_“What does Maggie even see in me? I’m not even that pretty.”_

_“I could gain a couple pounds. I’m too skinny.”_

_“What if we do this, and I don’t meet her expectations? What if I just let her down? What if I let myself down?”_

These are all questions she’s asked herself on multiple occasions. While she likes to be confident that her girlfriend really does love her just the same as she does her, she can’t help but be insecure sometimes. It’s only natural for a girl whose pastimes include ventriloquism and miming.

But this… this is pretty big. Maggie just made her climax. She can't leave her hanging, she can't just take what she had to give and give nothing in return!

And, Christ! She knew this day would come eventually! She knew she’d one day take things to this level with her little Spooky, and… she can’t back down. No, she has to show her she loves her. She has to be able to satisfy her the way she’s been given happiness all this time…

Not just so Maggie can feel good. But so she can rest easy at night knowing she’s enough for her. She can give the person she loves most what she deserves.

That’s the thought that gives her the gumption to look at herself again, really scrutinizing every inch of her body that she can see in the mirror.

_“You’re too hard on yourself! You’re beautiful! Maggie thinks so, so don’t be afraid!”_

She does a few different poses, most sexy, some silly so she can have a little laugh. After all, a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down.

If she has to be honest with herself, she likes  the way her body is. She doesn't have the tig ol’ bitties Maggie does, and her butt isn't as round as her older sisters’. But she’s still cute. She doesn't have any outstanding abnormalities to her, and her Magpie seems to like how petite she is.

_“If she thought pestering my kitty was fun with those panties still on… She’s gonna ‘puss’ out when she sees it for herself!”_

Her curiosity and confidence get the better of her. She takes a step back so that she can see as much of herself as possible in the mirror, and she spreads her legs before lifting up her skirt to have a look at her womanhood. She uses her freehand to give it a little rub before spreading the lips, almost as if exposing it for the free world.

She decides that, if she was someone else, and she saw it from a strangers’ point-of-view… she’d like what she sees. So much so that she takes it a step further.

She removes her top, exposing her bare torso and breasts for only her and the mirror. She touches them, cupping them and groping them a little before releasing to see how hard they can drop.

Not a lot, but that’s okay. Some girls look fine with smaller assets.

And speaking of _assets,_ she has enough fun playing with her chest. She decides it’s time to free herself from the rest of her clothes. It starts with her socks. She’d always been self conscious about her little feet, but hearing Maggie call them ‘cute’ one day inspired her to start painting her toenails more. The current shade of pink has almost worn off from a week of neglect, but there’s still enough to keep them looking, in her own opinion, kind of nice.

She didn’t _toe-tally_ have a thing for feet, but whatever. Apparently Maggie thinks their cute, and that’s all that really matters, apparently.

Next, she slides down the only garment of clothing still on her person, her skirt. She always loved skirts. They made her feel ladylike, and were pretty comfy too. And when she was little, she liked to match her older sister Luna!

But today, the last thing she wants to do is wear a skirt. It’s only in the way of a good time, and if there’s anything Luan appreciates more than skirts, toenail polish, or Mr. Coconuts…

It’s a good time.

She hooks her fingers along the hemline of the skirt, and slowly inches it down her lithe legs and down to her feet. A sultry little smile encroaches on her face as the damn thing gets down to her ankles, and she frees one foot from it before lifting it up and tossing it to the side with the other.

She giggles into her hand at that. _“Who knew I could be so sexy?”_

This is exactly why she loves Maggie. Nothing can stop her from occasionally feeling a little (sometimes, alot) down of herself. But only Maggie can make her feel this free, this alive.

No one makes her feel more funny. No one makes her feel more intelligent. No one comes close to making her feel like she’s truly special, not even compared to her ten loving siblings.

Most amazingly of all, no one makes her feel more beautiful.

And she fully intends to show her just how much she appreciates that.

…

While lying silently on the bed, Maggie’s thoughts wander back to all the fun she had a short while ago digging her rosy fingers into Luan’s pussywillow garden. Gosh, she even surprised _herself_ with just how carried away she got.

No one made her live life louder. No one pushed her to try new things and enjoy _everything_ the way Luan did. And while she was happy taking pride in the fact she was able to get her to get off, it wasn’t just because she made her feel good.

It was just kind of nice to think that someone like her, someone like _Maggie_ could accomplish such a feat.

Maybe that’s why her heart is racing the way it is now, maybe that’s part of why she’s even smiling. But for all the sentimentality, there was also one irrefutable truth.

It was just really hot.

The kissing, the lapping on one another, taking control of Luan the way she did and making her body submit to its deepest desires… _Whew,_ she suddenly felt too hot to have a shirt on.

So screw it, she takes it off. What does it matter is she does it now or later? Odds are Luan will try to beat her to it anyway…

Her firm breasts bounce as they’re freed from the isolation of the cotton T Shirt. A sleek charcoal bra is the only thing that (tightly) conceals them now. But, again, chances are she wouldn’t feel it cupping her delicacies too much longer.

_That’s where Luan’s hands would come in… handy._

Until then, this is okay. Lying peacefully on the cotton comforter of the Loud parents’ queen sized bed, her shirtless, barefoot body at ease despite a long hard day of disappointing society with her retreatist tendencies.

At ease, but not restless. There’s still the fluttering in her chest that comes with her lover’s pride, and the warm sensations brewing in her lower half as images of Luan’s delicious body keep barraging her mind. The way her hand motions down to her nether regions almost goes unnoticed, but she doesn’t fight the feeling when she realizes just what she’s doing.

“Okay, just a little,” she whispers as she sneaks her hand through the barrier of her hemline, trailing her palm against the graining patch of pubic hair to reach her soft spot.

Her fingers rub against her little pink clit for a few seconds before she reaches a little further down for her opening. She gingerly slides the middle finger against the slit for a spell, taking satisfaction in how nice the bumps and ridges feel grinding against each other. It's fun and feels hot, so much so that… she gets a little carried away again…

If she goes, there’s just no telling how far she’ll go.

She prods her fingertip inside the hole, gently shoving it inside with the leaky, feminine juices making it so easy. It should be a sin to feel so good, but she keeps prodding it in and out anyway.

God, it feels great to finally feel something wiggling around in there. But for all the saccharine, sentimental bliss that comes from the motive behind it, there's also a little aggression.

Luan already got to cum, and here she is _just now_ breaking the borderline. How is that any fair?

In a weird sort of way though, the spite makes her want to press her finger inside a little faster and a little harder. Luan is in the fucking bathroom taking forever to ‘freshen up,’ all while she's left alone here to pine and edge and settle for her own finger!

And yeah, it's pretty nice. There's some alleviation with the masturbation. But, she wants Luan! She wants her more than she's ever wanted her in her life! Not just physically, but in spirit, body, and mind. She wants the two of them to become one, and instead, Luan is probably in there playing ‘hide Mr. Coconuts’ just like she is now!

That's when she gets flustered, and gives up trying to make herself feel hot. She wants something in return from her lover, even if she has to go and take it.

She sits up, and is about to dismount the bed when suddenly the bathroom door swings open, revealing the naked body of Luan Loud.

She stares in awe, admiring every inch of the girl's peach colored skin as she steps her pretty little feet onto the bedroom carpet. She shields her bosom with one arm, but her vagina is shortly exposed until she uses her free hand to cover it up. Yeah, Maggie saw it. But she’s in such a trance that it almost seems like an unreal, timeless blur.

The best part is: she's smiling. Luan Loud is known for smiling, but something about the way she smiles now, in what could be considered her most vulnerable state… it's spellbinding for her lover. All she can do is watch, tremble, and feel her sex tighten up in her cotton panties even more.

Luan keeps grinning as she does a slow, sexy turnaround to show the other girl her bare backside. She does a little dance in place to make her bubbly cheeks move up and down, all while shielding her more private areas.

But then she turns her head to see the way poor Maggie dumbly gawks at her; her grey, emo eyes practically bugging out of her head. Dang, she looks _so cute_ like this. Obviously she loves what she sees, but Luan decides to tease her a little more. After all, it isn't often for her to get the upper hand like this.

So, she removes her hands from her breasts and womanhood, freeing them for only the wall in front of her to see. She knows what she'll try next, she doesn't even overthink it. It just comes naturally to her, like a quick pun or wisecrack.

She methodically places her hands against the wall, and raises her leg up to do a stretch, _intentionally_ revealing a little glimpse of the back of her puss for anyone who might be watching her.

She whips her head back again, meeting Maggie with a sultry look from the corner of her eye. Holy heck, the way her doe eyes still look to her with that speechless satisfaction in them, it makes her cunny even more eager for the girl's bad touch.

She won't deny her (or herself) any longer. The moment each of them has been waiting for is now.

Offering a full frontal for Maggie, Luan turns around, and considerately pussyfoots her way to the girl with an obvious burning desire in her eyes. It's a lust that rivals Maggie's own, a lust made clear with the way she glues her eyes to the statuesque figure walking her way. She wanders them from her feet up to her legs, up to her flower, up to her belly, her chest...

Their eyes finally meet again. Luan's sexy, sly smirk changes into a more sentimental smile as she warmly gazes at her. “Do you like what you see?” she asks.

Maggie catches her breath, fighting to find words that properly express just how much she likes the view.

“I love you,” she weakly utters.

For a moment, the girls just look to one another, those powerful, saccharine feelings permeating the air around them. Both their hearts race, and they refuse to turn away from one another as Luan brings her knee to the mattress. Her moist sex is now so close to Maggie that she can almost feel the warmth breathing from it, teasing and titillating all of her senses as her lap inches closer to her own.

Luan takes her place their with her girlfriend, mounting her lap, her wet spot dangling just above Maggie’s cool, soft legs. Both of them long for the touch now, for themselves and each other.

Maggie runs her hands up Luan’s slender waist as she studies her face. The smile has waned now, exchanged for a sincere, anxious expression. Her cheeks are red, her eyes are the glossiest they’ve ever been. Her lips are almost perfectly still, the way they get when she’s trying to hide she’s nervous.

Even so, what the emo girl notices the most, is Luan’s hair.

She removes her hands from Luan’s ribs, placing one on her shoulder, using the other to sneak behind her head. With one hand and one motion, she fingers Luan’s yellow scrunchie wide enough to slide it away from the ponytail, letting all the beautiful brown hair fall free.

She just lets it happen, weakly shaking her head to let it all loose. And again, their eyes meet.

“I love it when you wear your hair down. It’s really nice,” Maggie admits to her.

Luan doesn’t say anything. No jokes, no mushy, fluffy comebacks. For once, she wants her actions to speak louder than her words, which she proves as she kisses Maggie’s forehead. She stays nuzzled their for a little while, her lips pressed against her (kind of sweaty) head before just resting. It’s really all she wants to do when she feels Maggie’s hands start trailing up her body…

She runs them up Luan’s sides before wrapping her one arm around the girl, using the other to cup a hand around her breast. Her lips then take to her collar, sweetly planting kisses on it before lovingly sucking her neck like before.

And Luan really enjoys it. She _really_ enjoys it. The drops of jupiter dripping from her womanhood down to the other girl’s lap make this evident.

But she can’t let Maggie have all the fun.

So, when the ravenette tries to move her hand down to the wet spot, Luan takes her wrist. Maggie meets her with a concerned look, but she just smirks at her.

Belatedly, she whispers, “You’ve done enough already. Why don’t you let me have some fun?”

She isn’t actually asking though, and she makes this clear when she starts clashing her lips against Maggie’s once again. This time, she puts the most energy and effort into it, barely giving the other girl room to breathe. It’s far from bad though. She feels a balloon of excitement swelling up in her chest at the prospect of Luan taking charge, and just lets the girl kiss her mouth before she breaks away to focus on… other balloons.

The brunette takes her hands and grabs the clasp of the black bra concealing Maggie’s breasts. While she’d hoped she could casually unclip it and swiftly start having her fun with the contents inside, it’s a little more awkward and prolonged than she’d hoped.

It isn’t a weird awkward akin to the earlier events of the evening though. In fact, it just makes her smile, almost laugh even.

Luan sees it, and does the same. “Shut up,” she simply cusses as she _finally_ gets the bra to unclasp…

The backstraps succumb to gravity, but it’s up for the two of them to deal with the rest of the thing. Maggie smirks, using her arm to cover the cups as she wiggles her fingers to take care of the shoulder straps. Luan can’t even look at her freckled face though. Her focus is solely on the magnificence occuring in front of her.

Her eyes widen like saucers when Maggie moves her arm to let the bra fall, revealing her round, wholesome breasts. Freckles are sparsely painted around her chest, her hard nipples are perfectly shaped, perfectly molded. If her dropped jaw could find one word to describe them, it would be _flawless._

Maggie’s smirk fades as she softly tilts her head to the side. She looks to Luan with a lustful longing, displaying her naked chest almost defiantly.

The other girl is able to stop gawking at them enough to see the way she’s being looked at, and relents for only a short moment. She knows when she lets loose, she’ll go crazy. She wants to be able to handle it, and she wants Maggie to be able to handle it.

So, she looks into those grey eyes once more, studying them intently to see if there are any signs of reluctance, hesitation, or uncertainty lingering in them.

There aren’t.

That’s when she places her hands on Maggie’s shoulders, and passionately kisses her. They lose one another in sucking and tasting each other’s spitty lips and tasty tongues before she looks down to those wonderful tits again. She’s showed restraint long enough. She wants to let her raw desires best her while she’s being given the opportunity.

She kisses her pale neck and shoulders to test the waters, and the sound of her faint moans gives her the muse to continue going lower until she’s kissing her mounds.

Maggie lets herself gently fall to the back of the mattress, simply enjoying the sensations that come with Luan’s lips and tongue dancing along her chest. Her sex tingles and aches with every kiss the girl plants on her nipples, and she decides she has no reason to perpetuate her chastity any more.

She slides her fingers down to her cunt, minding the gorgeous legs piled on top of her. She rubs it from the outside of her cotton panties, feeling Luan’s own puss ghost against the back of her hand. The few pubic hairs tickle her knuckles, and Luan even makes a conscious effort to grind her hips in just the right way to slide her lips against it.

Her breath hitches when she does, and she bites her lip with her two front teeth before euphorically smiling.

“That’s hot,” she comments before going back to sucking and kissing her girlfriend’s breasts.

They’re everything she’d ever hoped for. Soft, bouncy, _tasty_ even. Hell, she sucks on them almost hoping to milk them for what they’re worth.

And she seems to be doing a damn fine job, because Maggie moans a little more, and rubs herself a little harder.

“Oh Luan…”

Hearing her moan her name is everything she wanted and more. God, it makes her so wet. But she'll refrain from worrying about her own needs for a little while longer. She's having fun putting Maggie in her place like this…

But, at some point, she knows it will get tiresome. Boobs are sensitive, and she wouldn't want to bruise these melons. That, and Maggie already had enough existential dread and ennui to live with.

So, she comes to the decision that: it's time to get serious.

Another devious little smirk grows on her face after one last hearty suck of Maggie's nipple. A loud _pop_ sounds from her lips when she releases.

Maggie can only watch with silent anticipation as her lover creeps herself further down her body, planting sweet kisses on her porcelain stomach as she continues her way down to the hemline of her underwear. She stops at them, and belatedly fixes her eyes to her face before carefully biting against the hemline. The younger girl's heart races as she watches Luan yank them down slowly, revealing the nectarful treasure waiting inside.

Luan's eyes widen, her mouth goes agape as the glistening glory of Magpie's Magpie is revealed to her for the very first time. It's scrumptiously hypnotizing, bringing her even more struggle to retain level headedness with its lusty magnetism. Again, she meets Maggie's eyes, but there's a reluctant break of character.

She's been weakened, humbled. Seeing this virgin vagina makes her practically swoon, which makes the ravenette's pale, freckled cheeks blush.

“Come on,” she simply says as she hides her confounded lips with her hand.

Seeing this uncharacteristically kawaii side of her, it makes Luan happy. She's doing something right.

“Oh, I'll make you _come on,_ alright,” she coolly quips before leaning in her mouth into Maggie's crotch.

It's the warm heat of Luan’s breath that gets her to tense up, but it's the tip her tongue making contact with the base of her vagina that makes her thoughts crystallize like an icy blast. She can't help but keep her mouth wide open, ecstasy escaping her long, deep breath as the bumps of Luan's course tongue slowly ridge up the velvety wetness.

“Ohhh…”

She grabs hold of her teet, almost out of desperation, as her other hand finds itself grabbing onto Luan's brunette scalp. Like a smooth criminal, the aspiring comedian is able to inch the cotton panties down to her ankles and past her tootsies, all while dining on her fine china.

As amazing as it is for Maggie to feel her tongue and lips fucking her, it's fun for Luan too. She likes the fleshy taste of her pussy, the way her freshly shaved pubes brush against her philtrum, and the nasty, creamy secretions that ooze onto her tongue with every lick and suck.

_All that practice with peaches seems to have paid off._

Yeah, it's a lot of fun. And it's really hot. So hot, that she doesn't fight her urges to pleasure herself as well. Her hand dances down to her cunny, and she runs her finger along her own slit as she tongues away at Maggie’s.

Her other hand soon clasps with her paramour’s, who holds on loosely while savoring the sensations. Every motion of Luan's mouth makes her womanhood drip more drops of Jupiter, every warm breath she feels against her clit makes her squeeze her chest harder. And it all happens while Luan fingers away at her own private.

_Shlick shlick shlick_

It feels great toying with herself. And that very thought gives her an epiphany.

Taking her hand away from her own genitals, she brings it up to Maggie's, and glides her index and middle fingers down her labia, teasing her with her touch.

She watches with desperation in her smokey grey eyes, internally praying for her suitor to have some mercy on her and just stick them in already.

Externally, all she says to her is, “Please…”

Luan puckers her lips as if to blow one little kiss, and then grants the girl her gift.

Slowly, considerately, she punctures Maggie’s fleshy tunnel with her fingertip. _Just_ the tip.

Even so, it's enough to make her pale, black painted toes curl. Her fingers lose control, spastically clenching and unclenching as if to reach for something to help qualm the stimulation from having her pussy penetrated. They finally grab hold of the bedsheets, holding them tightly as the rest of the nimble finger burrows deeper inside.

_“O-Ohhhh~”_

She can't control all the ways her mouth spazzes as Luan's finger goes in and out of her cervix. At first she's slow, making her Magpie pant like a bitch in heat. She gradually speeds up though, making her bite her lip, her tongue, and finally her own finger.

“Jesus- _Fuck!”_

Luan smirks. “Looks like I've _fingered_ you out, honey,” she jokes.

“Shut up!” Maggie cries, barely even fazed by the dumb pun. The feelings of ecstasy coursing through her take much more precedence than sophomoric sex jokes.

Luan doesn't let it shake her confidence, not even a little. In fact, she uses the focus Maggie has on being fingerbanged to her advantage, deciding to really give it to her with all the energy her little finger can give.

_Shlick shlick shlick_

The sensation from Luan's finger pleasuring her soon becomes magnified with the joining of a second finger. And not only that, but she uses her thumb to rub against her clit all while she double clicks her mouse.

It's so good, so hot, so much so soon… she can't hold back anymore!

“Ahh _hhhhhh!”_ she squeals as a geiser of fluid expels from her vagina, spritzing all over the place, soaking the bed sheets and getting in Luan’s face.

Even after Luan distances her hand to recover from the cummy blast, Maggie can't help but rush her own hand back down to her puss to keep fiddling and playing with it, slapping the soppy lips to really relieve herself of all the climax.

There's a pause on Luan's part as she feels the wetness on her face and chest, and she opens her eyes to look upon the other girl. Beat red blotches are painted on Maggie's face, chest, and shoulders. She softly grins as she catches her breaths, only before taking her fingers to her mouth to suck them… the very same fingers she used to dig into her honey hole.

“Mmm- _mmm-ah!”_ she utters as she takes them back out, still wearing the look of relief on her sweaty, flushed face.

“Oh my god… Wow,” she says to Luan, now meeting her gaze.

Luan smiles back.

“Wow,” she repeats, agreeing with her sentiments wholeheartedly.

For a little bit, she just sits Indian style on the bed, waiting for Maggie to make a move. She does soon enough, sitting up to her level after stretching a hearty stretch.

“I'm… impressed,” she admits with some (not a lot, but some) rarely seen enthusiasm. “You uh, you made me feel really good,” she adds, preening some hair behind her ear.

Luan blushes, looking down to her lap before meeting her gaze again.

“Thanks. Uhm, I mean, uh, I'm glad you liked it. I mean, I know _I_ did. Just. Uhm… I think I'm trying to say-”

Maggie places her white finger to Luan's pink lips, shushing her.

“Shhhh… Say no more,” she interrupts before slowly pulling the finger away, leaving Luan dumbstruck.

The bustier girl stretches once again, but only to flaunt her bodacious chest for the smaller of the two. The curvature of her lips changes into something a little more amorous, and she takes to her hands and knees to begin crawling.

Luan practically gulps as she sees her approaching her, and they come within inches of each other's faces once more.

For a moment, Maggie just looks at her with this lust in her eyes.

But soon enough, she plants one soft kiss on her lips, then uses only the fingers of her right hand to push Luan down to the mattress.

Pleasantly surprised, she nervously laughs. “Heh heh, you uh, you got something planned for me? Or are you just _foolin’ around?”_

Maggie actually winks at her as she bites her lip all sexy like. “Yeah, I got a few things planned,” she teases as she goes lower and lower, nearer and nearer to Luan's moist kitty. But, she keeps going lower, earning her a little confusion from the brunette.

“Just uhm, let me know if this does anything for you…” Maggie says.

“Alrigh- Oh, hello,” Luan lets out as she feels Maggie grabbing her by her foot.

The black haired beauty brings the foot close to her chest, using the toes to rub against her nipple before running her fingers up and down the leg attached to them.

At first, it's… kind of weird for Luan. It certainly doesn't do much for her uh… _other_ parts.

But with every pore that Maggie's smooth fingers run across on her leg, she feels herself coming at ease, relaxing and feeling like a goddess being pampered. It's even nicer, to her own surprise, when she feels her toes start to be kissed by a pair of tender lips.

She inhales deeply as she gets comfortable, just enjoying the way Maggie massages the foot with both her hands and mouth. She kisses the toes, licks little rings around them, and sucks them before really letting herself get a little crazy by licking the sole.

That's when Luan starts getting excited. She lowers her little hand down to her sweet spot, and starts tickling it with just her forefingers, kind of like the way Maggie tickles her tootsie with her tongue.

She decides that just the right foot isn't enough, and that's when she takes grasp of the other one to play with too.

“Woah-ho-ho… I gotta say girl. You've uh, you've _toe-tally_ surprised me. I give you an inch, and you take a _foot!”_ Luan amusedly jokes, still rubbing her fingers against her womanhood.

Maggie nasally chuckles while kissing the pair of feet. “You're an idiot,” she simply teases before refocusing on them.

It's becoming excruciating not to touch herself, to not try to make herself cum again. The sweet, tasty feet against her mouth are something she's always had a guilty pleasure for, and finally having them for herself is a dream come true. Every suck of her pink painted toes harbors more desire, makes her mind wander to all the dirty, perverted things she could use them for…

But that's when she remembers she's already came. Sure, she got Luan to reach an orgasm back in the living room, but they were still going strong. She wouldn't let momentum stifle. It’s time to give Luan more of what she deserves…

She refrains from orally worshiping the feet any further, and playfully swats them to the side, earning her a sexy laugh from Luan.

“You like that? Huh?” Maggie plays along.

“Mhm…” Luan simply hums, still toying with herself.

That's when she decides to get sexier. She now swats Luan's hand away from herself, making the Loud sibling's eyes widen.

“Yeah? You fucking like that?” she assertively repeats.

Luan teasingly bites her lip as she nods. “Yes Maggie. I love it.”

“Good,” Maggie smirks. “Then you'll really love this,” she furthers as she positions herself beside Luan. The two of them lie together, Maggie resting herself on her side and arching her leg to reveal her swollen, reddening cunt. Luan thought it was sexy before, but now it's almost unbearable not to go and feast on it some more…

She contains herself though as she feels the girl's hand start sliding up her thigh, up to her own cunny. She doesn’t touch it right away though.

No, first, she looks deep into Luan's amber eyes. The rest of her face has gotten sticky and sweaty from perspiration and girl cum. Her hair is a mess. But those eyes haven't changed at all. There's still the same love and passion resonating in them like before, and at the end of everything, that's all that actually matters to her.

Seeing it, that's what gives her the confidence to take her fingers to her sex once again. Luan lets out a little whimper as she feels her pussy being pervaded, but eases up again with the little shlicks that follow suit.

There are no panties in the way now. No need to worry about having enough space on a couch, or whether or not anyone will interrupt. No, at this point, the only thing keeping Maggie from fully investing in jilling off the girl she loves, is herself.

And once she realizes that, she puts aside all the emo, nonconformist, paint it black and take it back bullshit to let herself just enjoy what life is handing to her for once.

When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.

And she has some fine lemons to make lemonade with.

_Shlick shlick shlick_ Luan's slit sounds with every thrust Maggie's finger makes in and out. She wraps her arm around Maggie, squeezing tightly and biting down on the index finger from her free hand as she continues punishing her bad kitty.

The moans are muffled, but not the sounds of Maggie's heavy breaths as she keeps fucking it with the flicks of her wrists.

Watching the way her girlfriend's face scrunches up, watching how her legs tremble, watching the way she fingers her raw pussy, making it leak gooey fluids all around it…

It turns her on so much. It makes her covet the same ecstasy that she helps her lover feel.

“I want to try something else, babe,” she whispers to her.

“Yeah, okay, sure. Just don't stop,” Luan commands.

She won't argue, assuming Luan won't either with her next action.

She plants one more firm kiss one her lover's lips before disengaging from her. While she’d like to transition into her next position smoothly, she finds herself at a bit of a standstill as Luan returns her mouth to her succulent breast.

There's no fighting it on her behalf though. She allows the brunette to taste her teet a little longer, partly because it feels nice, but mostly because she understands Luan has an affinity for them.

The Loud girl takes her time to appreciate sucking on Maggie's nipple a little longer before relenting and letting the girl go back to whatever she was doing. She could suck on it all day, almost like how she did with her feet, but she knows they're well past foreplay at this point. Now comes the rough, nasty stuff that she's always fantasized about while secretly rubbing herself against her chair in math class, or while touching herself in the bathtub, or even in her bed as Luna slept in a bunk just above her.

Her curiosity is piqued, just like her pussy's longing for more attention.

Maggie positions herself on her knees, fixes her hair a little bit, and then places one leg over Luan, exposing her warm, tasty sex for her naked eye as she takes her place on top of her.

Luan feels her heart begin to flutter once she realizes what the other girl is doing by mounting her this way. Her face is within inches of Maggie's sexy butt as she gently sets herself on her sternum, idling there for a moment to get herself comfortable. More importantly, she wants to be sure Luan is comfortable.

She turns her head back just enough to get a glance at her from the corner of her eye. “Is this okay?” she asks.

Luan blinks a few times before convalescing. “Aye aye, Cap!” she answers with a loving little tap on her ass.

Maggie rolls her eyes, deciding to ignore that stupid response in favor of her sweet fruit. First, she touches it with her fingers. It's still juicy and wet, ripe for all sorts of fun to be had.

_“Excellent,”_ she thinks.

She doesn't give Luan much time to savor just the feeling of those fingers returning to her soft spot though. No, before too long, she's bending herself over, pressing her mounds against Luan's stomach as she buries her face in her muff.

Feeling her tongue slowly slide up and down her flaps makes her realize just what had Maggie in such a nebulous. Christ, nothing she's ever felt against her giney has ever sent so many waves through her body.

_“Unf~ Ohhhhh…”_ she moans as she wraps her hands around Maggie's big, round asscheeks. There's bliss to be found in cunnilingus, she learns. Every suck of the clit and lips, every prod and poke of the tip of the tongue inside of the hole… Gosh, it won't be long before she's cumming everywhere like she did back on the living room couch. There aren't any undergarments to contain the mess now, though. Whatever waterfalls gush from her dam this time will make it all over her parents’ bedclothes.

At least it's Lori's job to do laundry and not hers.

Her toes curl up as she feels the same pooling of pleasure come to her lower tummy just like before. Her fingers squeeze the squishy asscheeks in her grasp, making Maggie stop herself so she can release a euphoric breath.

Through it all, there's one lingering thought persevering in her mind… or rather, a smell.

The aroma of Maggie's tantalizing vagina so close to her face soon becomes irresistible. Like a fresh American pie out of the oven, its delicious scent frolics its way into her nostrils, leaving a sweet, fleshy taste in the back her mouth. Fuck, it was so good before… licking and caressing it until it gushed its love juices all over face.

She has a thirst for more cum. And she'll work for it the very same way Maggie does a few inches below.

Her self proclaimed emoness is in the groove of making out with Luan's second pair of lips, when suddenly, the familiar warmth of her breath closes in against her own second set, followed by the lovely tongue of hers.

Oh man, she thought she was on top of things again. She thought she'd soon be making Luan spritz her sweet love nectar, not the other way around!

But feeling her cunny become reacquainted with that slick tongue makes her realize that soon enough, she won't be so collected. Her body will get the best of her, and it will be _her_ to cum again.

Not that she minds. Not at all.

She just hopes she can keep up…

Both young women forget all about the things that riddled them with doubt as they exchange these kisses against each other's sweet, tangy lips. Oozey gooey cream leaks onto their tongues, both of them fueled by the pleasures being presented to their disvirgined flowers to run their mouths harder, faster, and longer against those lapping sexes.

Being on the bottom, it's easier for Luan. Despite growing a little weaker with the exertion of energy tied with her looming climax, she isn't so strained that she can’t place all of her reserves into squeezing her favorite ass, all while sucking her favorite pussy.

For Maggie though, it's becoming an uphill battle. It's hard enough keeping her strength after being spared a moment to rest so shortly after an orgasm, but now she's trying to (literally) stay on top of things all while feeling her own slit get gloriously fucked by her favorite funny girl's tongue.

Soon enough, she has to break her face away from Luan's crotch to fight for air. That doesn't seem to be an issue for her though, because she relentlessly digs her mouth deeper and harder into Maggie's muff.

She moans louder, she shlicks harder. She can't help but smother Luan in her sex, grinding her hips along to fuck her mouth right back.

“Oh god, oh god… Fuck, Luan… Fuck!”

If she wasn't so busy motorboating some Magpie, she'd say something sexy. Something like, “You like that, don't you, bitch?”

But she knows she can't stop now. If she were in Maggie's place, she sure as hell wouldn't want her to stop when she's _this_ close.

So she tries as hard as she can to breathe through her nose as she keeps lapping her lips and tongue in and around the sweet, gooey center of Maggie's lolly. She keeps squeezing her cheeks harder with all the energy she puts in, making them blotchy and red from so much roughness. Most importantly, she stays in a rhythm. When Maggie's cries have gotten louder and untamed, she keeps her tongue licking against the very same spot, hoping to find the same sexy secret inside that she was able to not long ago.

And lucky her… she does.

Maggie grabs hold of Luan's thighs and presses on them tightly as she raises her lap from the girl's face. She let's put unregulated screams of desire as streams of passion flow from her cunt, spraying and squirting all over Luan's pretty, prone face. It soaks her hair, it gets in her mouth, it even gets in her eyes a little before she can shut them and just bask in the wonder that is her lover's cum drenching her face.

She takes time to catch her breath as the remaining trickles of juice drip down from Maggie. It was easy to keep going during the heat of the moment, but now she realizes just how little oxygen she has in her. Dang, she really let herself get carried away. She’d say more but, that’d be a mouth full…

As for Maggie, she feels her hands pressing down on Luan’s breasts now as she dismounts from the poor girl’s body. She leans herself back against the head of the bed, also taking heavy breaths as she tries to convalesce.

“Jesus…” she curses through her panting.

Luan smiles, and Maggie knows from the look of it that a very stupid joke is coming.

“I mean, I know I did pretty good. But calling me Jesus? That’s a little much,” she teases.

Maggie doesn’t laugh, she just rolls her eyes and softly kicks Luan’s side with her bare foot as the brunette lets out a laugh. God, she loves the way she laughs.

She also loves the way squeals though, and she wants to hear more of it. Maybe she’s just spent too much time in passing around Lynn, but she can’t help but remember the score. Yeah, she got Luan to cum first, but she’s made her cum twice now. _Hard._

“Hmph,” she scoffs at that thought, but rather than pout about it, she knows there’s still time to take action. After all, she was tongue deep inside the other girl for a good while before things got so crazy and they had to stop. She’s been worked up halfway at least, so now all she has to do is finish the job.

She taps the side of the bed, “Come sit,” she instructs her nubile partner.

And Luan lets out a deep breath before telling her, “Wait a sec, I’m still a little light headed.”

Maggie winces at that before deciding to take matters into her own hands. Literally.

She gets up and grabs Luan by her ankles, twisting her around so that she’s lied down perfectly in place on the mattress. “Hey!”

She keeps hold of them, looking to her weary eyes with a devious hunger in her expression.

“We aren’t done, funny girl,” she stoically states to her, and she arches her back before bringing her face to the girl’s wet sex once more.

Luan couldn’t fight her if she wanted too, she’s still so winded. But, truth be told, she really, _really_ doesn’t want to fight. She still has one good go left in her, and dang it, she won’t let Maggie down after coming this far.

She’ll show her just how far she can come…

“Alright, Spooky. Hit me with your best shot,” she challenges.

Spooky smirks. “With pleasure,” and with that, she buries her face in Luan’s crotch, and starts eating her out with all the energy she can muster. She’ll make her shake and shiver, shake and shiver until she milks her of all her feel good ink.

The brace faced girl takes a fistful of her soft, raven hair, clenching hard as those familiar sensations stir up deep inside her tummy. The nerves all over her body couldn’t be more sensitive, and she feels it in her hard, pert nipples. She feels it in her winking, untainted butthole. The rush of blood to her head is the second most invigorating thing, only second to that very feeling deep down below, a feeling she’ll soon make known with another climax.

Like a tantric, she fights it as hard as she can. She doesn’t want Maggie’s fun to be cut short, but selfishly, she just wants it to be as pleasurable as possible. She wants her body to reach its apex before letting go and enjoying the release.

Maggie laps her tongue harder and harder before straightening herself up a bit, and motioning her fingers to the hole.

_“Oh shit,”_ Luan thinks as she realizes what’s about to happen, and she steels herself for the challenge ahead.

“Are you ready?” Maggie asks her, a dominating tone in her voice.

“Mhm,” Luan whimpers, her one hand holding on hard to Maggie’s hair, her other to the side of the bed.

WIthout another word, Maggie penetrates her with the finger, slowly digging it into the borderline and letting it settle there for just a moment before motioning back and forth. She’ll take her time, there’s no hurry. After all, they’re so close now…

“Ah… _Ah!”_ Luan moans, feeling every inch of her body convulse at the touch.

She wiggles the finger back and forth, back and forth, back and forth as her natural lubricants ooze from the cervix. They look delicious, but even more so, they serve as a reminder that she’s almost finished, and that, if she wants to…

She can put another finger in there.

So she does. She pulls her index finger out, and reenters the borderline with two fingers now.

Luan’s mouth makes the biggest O shape. “Ahhh… Ah….”

Maggie pushes in a little bit at a time, and gently motions her fingers back before pushing them in a with little more force. She pulls back again, and pushes harder this time. Then harder, then harder, then even harder until her wrist is moving faster than it has maybe ever.

Luan’s is beat red as she scrunches her face hard, barely holding back at this point.

“M-Maggie!”

“Do it Luan! Cum for me!” she commands.

“Ahhh, _AHHHHH!”_ she screeches like a banshee as her pussy forces the fingers out to make way for the expulsion of liquid that gushes from inside. It squirts in a perfect line right in Maggie’s face, rainbowing down to her chest and then to the bedsheets where it will go to dry.

She twitches, moans, shakes, and squeezes until it’s all out… Then, she lies there, completely at ease, wholly satisfied, ready to finally get some rest.

And Maggie? She opens her eyes to see the mess she’s made.

It doesn’t just bring her pride knowing that she’s made Luan cum twice tonight, or that they’ve just finished their first consummation of love… It’s also just really exciting feeling her tasty wetness cascading her face.

She takes her fingers and sucks on them, then runs them against her face to collect what juice she can to suck that up too. Her hand ghosts down to her chest, and she rubs the remaining liquid into her breasts. It isn’t just something to turn her on, or to satiate her raw, sexual desires. It’s a way to have Luan be one with her, to feel good knowing that this came from Luan’s body, and will now soak deep into her pores and stay with her for the rest of the night.

After allowing herself to savor in her lover’s cummy gift, she crawls her way over to her side, wrapping her arm around the brunette’s tiring body.

Luan weakly looks to her to meet her eyes, and they lock into a mutual gaze once again. This time, there’s isn’t much to think about. Heck, they’re so weary, they couldn’t if they really even tried.

But they both know and trust in one fact; their first time having sex was with each other. It was a moment they had each waited their whole lives to share with someone special above all others, and they were lucky enough to do it with each other.

And it wouldn’t be the last time. Maybe they wouldn’t make a habit of it, maybe it’d be a while before they tried this again. But right now? They can rest easily snuggled beside one another, their hearts content with the faithfulness that they really are meant to be with each other. Their love is true, and they really are soul mates.

They don’t even need to say ‘I love you,’ so they don’t. They just stare into each other’s eyes as their eyelids weakly flutter shut, wandering off into another quiet place where they’re truly free from the weight of the outside world.

But they’ll still have each other there.

\-----------------------

2:09 AM

Luan wakes from a deep, dreamless sleep. In her slumber, the only awareness she felt was the warmth from the woman beside her. The heat of her true love, a girl she affectionately calls Maggie May.

But upon opening her eyes, she doesn’t see her. She doesn’t feel her in her arms anymore. She’s gone, and it sends her into a panic as she jolts up.

Her amber eyes look all around, and find that a beam of light shines from the bottom of the bathroom door. She hears the sound of the water faucet from the sink running, and then it shuts off before the door opens and the light is shut off. A vague silhouette takes shape, and with the more she comes to, the more she realizes just who this figure is.

Her heart stops racing so fast as Maggie’s face becomes clearer with the faint moonlight that bleeds into the bedroom. The emo girl has on her signature blank expression, but she lets out a yawn as she stretches and scratches her naked butt.

“Sorry if I woke you. I had to pee,” she bluntly tells Luan as she crawls back into bed to snuggle next her.

Luan half smiles as her beautiful bride-to-be someday comes so close and wraps her arm back around her. It's hard for her to believe that a few hours ago, she was so worried about the way things were. She was afraid of losing this girl because of her own insecurities and shortcomings, or pushing her away for trying any harder. But with a few reassuring words… and several orgasms shared… she now feels more confident than ever in their relationship.

She closes her eyes for a moment as she nuzzles her brunette scalp against Maggie's arm, almost begging for more huggies. Her wish is granted as Maggie pulls her in closer, wrapping both her arms around her now.

She chuckles. “You know, I've heard that the pillow talk is supposed to be the hardest part of sex.”

Before Luan even says what she's about to say, Maggie realizes that she should have chosen her words more carefully.

“Well, for dudes there's a different hard part. But since we're dickless, we probably don't have to worry about that,” Luan jokes.

Maggie wants to resist the urge to follow up with her own stupid joke, she really does. What would the guys from Bring Me The Horizon say about her actually having fun and conforming? But dang it, it's Luan, and she's rubbed off on her in more ways than one.

Both literally and figuratively after their first love making session.

“I'd say you have balls making that joke, but you're dickless,” she ripostes.

Luan snickers at that, and Maggie can't help but laugh too.

They both sigh with relief, and a warm smile resonates on the older girl's face. She knows these types of moments can't last forever, and she knows Maggie won't always be so comfortable showing such vulnerability. So she chooses to take advantage of it while it lasts.

“I am madly in love with you. You know that, don't you?”

She looks up to her girlfriend's smokey grey eyes, and she looks back to her to express her own certain sentiment.

“I hope so. Because I'm so in love with you,” she says as she plays with a little strand of her brown hair.

It makes her blush, and she looks down to her chest to break free from those captivatingly stunning eyes.

“I'm really happy we did this, Maggie.”

For a moment, the light skinned girl considers her words. Yes, she's very happy they did this too. More happy than someone like her has any right to be. Before Luan, there was just anger, boredom, and loneliness. And not the good kinds, either. She had created her own prison, one where she was held captive out from the sun, one with no laughter, no music, no life, really.

Now? Now she's hopeful. She makes jokes. She tries to wear a little more color and a little less Hot Topic. Ten other Loud siblings make an effort to treat her like family, and help her realize that… someday… she'd like to have one or her own with this stupid, flower squirting clown.

She wants that more than anything in the world, and she only wishes she could have realized it a lot sooner.

“Yeah, I am too, babe,” she sweetly tells her as she closes her eyes, snuggling cozily against her.

It figures though. As soon as she lays back down and gets comfortable after gaying it up, Luan is trying to free herself from her arms.

Maggie opens her eyes, donning a bit of a discomfited grimace.

Luan nervously smiles. “Sorry… I gotta pee now,” she explains.

Maggie just rolls her eyes as she gestures her to go do her business, and then she crosses her arms over her big breasts and Luan skittishly leaves the bed.

“I'll just be a sec,” she claims, and she tiptoes her pretty little feet into the bathroom where she can relieve herself with privacy.

“Just a sec, huh?” Maggie utters before laying herself out on the mattress like a starfish.

She looks up to the ceiling, sort of just trailing off into her mind's eye as she awaits her lover's return. In there, she sees her smiling face, she hears her wonderful laughter, she smells she fresh spring breeze scent.

She feels her arms wrapping around her waist, and her own breasts pushing against her slender back. Soon after, she turns around, and they start kissing.

A little moan escapes her as her hand trails down to her nether regions, and a smile curves on her face.

“Just a sec…”

…

It isn't much longer before Luan returns to the bedroom, having emptied her bladder and washed her hands free of the yucky germs.

She almost expects Maggie to just be asleep again when she steps out, but what she finds is much more exciting.

Uncovered by any sheets or clothing, Maggie lies on the bed with her legs spread wide open, smiling as she sees Luan noticing her.

“What do you say, sexy? Ready for some more pillow talk?”

Luan smiles back, and nods with approval.

“Hell yeah.”

She steadily walks her naked self over to the bed, keeping her gaze fixed on Maggie all the while. She makes an effort to try and keep her eyes to hers, but her curvy, enchanting body makes it difficult not to cheat.

Maggie has the same issue though, and she isn't shy about making it obvious as she rubs her hand against her sex while staring at Luan's bare kitty.

She's able to lock eyes with her again though as she dips her knee onto the bed, slowly crawling her way over. It isn't long before their lips are crashing into one another again, rolling and lapping over one another with the loving exchange of a true love's kiss.

Her temptations get the best of her though, and Luan lowers her face down to Maggie's breasts for a familiar embrace. She could definitely get used to playing with her tits though. They're so fluffy and warm, so juicy and soft. Their taste has even become a lingering flavor in her mouth since last night.

Meanwhile, Maggie wraps her hands around Luan's nimble butt, squeezing the cheeks and playfully spreading them apart to make her asshole wink. Someday, she'll be brave enough to stick a finger in there~

But for now, she finds her hands traveling up to her sides as they bring their kiss to a passionate close. As they break away, a trail of saliva gets caught between them, symbolically keeping them connected as they stare deep into each other's eyes once more.

The drool breaks and falls down to their bodies, marking their bellies, marking their pussies. They're already wet enough though, and they both know this. They could easily make each other cum at a moment's notice.

Almost magically, their chemistry puts their deviant minds on the same wavelength, and they both look down to their womanhood before glaring back at one another. Luan nods, and so does Maggie.

“You wanna try it?” the emo asks.

Luan affirmatively nods. “Yeah. Let's do it.”

They both reposition themselves on the bed so that they are each laying on their sides, and Luan spreads her legs wide, inviting her lover to connect with them. She carefully scoots herself forward, matching her body with hers as they inch their moist sexes together.

They touch, sending waves of electricity through both their bodies. The feeling from each other's lips rubbing against each other brings the most magnificent sensations they've ever felt to their young, lively selves. Wet on wet, velvet on velvet…

Slowly, Maggie starts grinding, making both of them hitch and let out orgasmic whimpers. It almost feels _too_ good to continue.

But with a little time to condition, she decides to continue, gradually gaining speed as she gyrates and swivels her hips to bring pleasure to her love, and herself.

Luan has to lean her head back to keep from swooning, the rush is so surreal. She finds solace in grabbing onto her own breast, giving it a firm squeeze before reaching over to Maggie's knee.

She's able to lift her head back up and seat herself at an angle as she discovers the energy to start reciprocating the love, using her newfound momentum to start fucking Maggie's pussy right back with her own.

They both seemingly enter a whole new world as their eyes fail to bring them any purpose. They feel practically delusional, almost like they've wandered into Silent Hill as they scissor like puppets. Their faces turn red, sweat drips from their brows, Maggie's tongue falls from her mouth as Luan starts mewling with every hump.

Some of her wits return to her though as she sees Maggie's foot twitching, and she decides to have a little more fun without overthinking it.

She takes her white foot and brings it to her face, then starts kissing and sucking on the big, black painted toe before having to spit it out. It actually tastes pretty sweet, but her convulsing cummy cunt refuses to let her focus.

So she let's the foot fall back to the side as she loses her strength to arch up. Instead, she twists on her side, closing her eyes and losing herself in the bliss that comes with cumming together.

It's the same for Maggie, who bites down hard as she uses what power she can muster to give everything to loving against the other girl's sex. She feels her tits shaking, she feels her toes curling, her fingers dig deep into the bedsheet.

Until she feels Luan's hand return to her knee.

She tilts her head up to look upon her, and watches as she animatedly does the same.

Her hair is a mess, drool is stuck to her lip, and her cheeks are rosy red with all the blood flowing to her head. Most chilling of them all though are her eyes… The pools of amber practically glow with heavenly iridescence as they look back to her.

It's the most captivating, earth shattering, stunningly gorgeous her eyes have ever looked.

And it makes her gush _twice_ as hard.

She grabs Luan by the hand, and grinds even harder against her grain as their soaking genitals cascade one another with their natural juices.

“I love you Luan,” she's able to mutter through her orgasm.

And while she feels like she's transcending from this mortal coil, Luan hears her more clearly than she ever has before. This rite of passage isn't just her own, it's one they share together, in spirit, body, and mind.

“I love you too, Maggie.”

The feelings reach fever pitch. They can't hold back anymore. They've never felt more connected, they've never known truer love. And that makes it all the more liberating when they're finally able to climax together.

“AHHHHHH!~”

\-----------------------

For a short while, the world belongs to Luan Loud and her girlfriend Maggie. They lie in each other’s arms underneath the fluid stained blankets of the bed, smiling contently with their eyes shut as they enjoy the calm quiet around them. It’s taken them months to finally feel so trusting with each other, but with just a few small pushes, things have gone to a level they both went to sleep at night daydreaming about.

The dreams are a reality now, and this proves to be true as they open their eyes to bear witness to one another. It’s definitely not the first time, but it doesn’t matter. No matter how many times they lay eyes on each other, they fall in love all over again.

Maggie whisks a stray strand of hair from mirthful Luan’s face, then rests her hand against her cheek for a moment longer just to let her see she really cares.

Not one to take solace in silence for long, Luan lives up to her last name and breaks through it.

“This… This was…”

Maggie smirks. “Fucking amazing?”

Luan playfully sneers at her. “I was gonna say ‘really nice,’ potty mouth. But yeah. Yeah, it was fuckin’ amazing.”

Maggie amusedly scoffs at that before shutting her eyes and nuzzling her head on top of Luan’s. She’s so warm and cozy, and everything’s just right…

Until the bitch moves away.

She glowers at her, almost _offended_ she would reject her snuggles. The one time she tries to be nice…

Luan wraps the blanket around herself as she sits up, working a kink out of her neck. “Okay, for real for a second, we should probably get dressed and go back to the living room. It’s probably not a good thing to have my mom and dad find us naked in their-”

She trails off as she notices just how many wet spots are on the bed clothes.

“Uh… I should see if Lori will let me do the laundry this weekend.”

Maggie rolls her eyes at that, half of her still a little salty about not getting to snuggle some more, half of her annoyed by the fact that her eighteen year old girlfriend and her family pretty much act the same way they did in 2016.

She groan sighs before she sits up too, not even bothering to cover herself up. “Ugh… Fine. I guess I’ll get dressed,” she complains before maneuvering herself out of the bed to collect her clothes.

Luan winces, a little sad that they can’t just be free to be careless for a little while longer. But, it’s only a small hindrance on an otherwise perfect evening.

So, with that in mind, she does the same as her favorite hot topic wearing girl with black hair (okay, tied with Lucy), and stretches and yawns before getting her butt out of the bed.

As they begin their search for all of the clothes they came into the room with, it dawns of them just how crazy this whole thing really was. Black panties are in one corner of the room, white panties somehow ended up under the dresser… A sock is under the pillow, one of the clasps on Maggie’s bra is broken…

And a yellow scrunchie is at the base of the bed.

Maggie picks it up, and studies it for a little while with a thoughtful hum.

It’s just one of the many things she’s come to love about her. Sure, it was the way she looked at first that got her noticed. The braces, the flower on her shirt, her cute ponytail; of course Maggie realized how pretty she was the first time she saw her at that stupid birthday party. She sure as heck didn’t tell any of her friends that, but she wasn’t so against conformity that she couldn’t accept she was a little attracted to her.

Then, the fucking mime routine… God, it had no right to be so endearing. Seeing the girl in those slimming black and white stripes, watching her brave against what anyone would think to perform out of passion and pride… It’s no wonder she fell so hard for her.

One thing led to another, and with a little luck and a lot of laughs, they somehow made it to this night. A night that, much like many other nights spent with Luan Loud under this roof, she would forever cherish. No matter what.

It’s this dumb little… okay, this _adorable_ little scrunchie that makes her realize just why she loves her so much in the first place, and that’s because, above all else, she makes her smile.

She comes up with a small way to return the favor, and hopefully make her smile too.

She takes the scrunchie, and pulls her hair back before fixing it into a ponytail of her own.

Luan looks around with a puzzled expression, mumbling “What the heck?” to herself as she fixes her shirt. Her eyes wander around the room before fixing on Maggie, who stands up and faces her, coolly acting like she isn’t totally stealing her look.

Luan cocks a little smile. “Alright, what’s this? The start of some sexy role play?” she teases.

Maggie rolls her eyes before coyly dancing a little forward, her hands clasped behind her back. “No… I just thought it could be a little fun.”

The brunette can’t help but be a little confused at her gesture. Maggie wasn't usually one to initiate this kind of playfulness. She actually fought it most the time.

“Since when is fun something you consider, Thanos?” she quips.

Maggie frowns at her a little before perking back up.

“Did screwing your brains out not show you how fun I can be? I like fun. Sometimes,” she retorts.

She knows it was, well, all in good fun. It was just some of their usual banter. Maggie says something cynical, she keeps saying stupid stuff to make laugh until she does, and they repeat the cycle over and over and over again.

But, Luan can't help it. The words manage to dig deep somewhere in a scary place inside her, the very same place where all of her doubts going into this evening grew like a fungus. Surely it's just a misunderstanding on ber part. This can't be as bad as her mind tricks her into thinking it is. It can't be real. It has to be some sort of bad dream.

But she can’t be sure if she doesn't make for voice heard. She took the risk to get serious with Maggie earlier, and it paid off in the absolute best way possible. Maybe she can catch lightning in a bottle here, maybe.

She really hopes so anyway.

“Maggie. I need to ask you something. And it's kind of important. Please don't- please don't turn this into a joke.”

She blinks with surprise. This wasn't at all how she expected Luan to react. She thought there'd be puns, or a tickle fight, or something gay, lame, and saccharine like Luan always does. But once again, she's done something to fuck that up. She always finds a way to fuck it up…

Not this time though. Whatever it is Luan is about to say to her, be it big or small, she won't disappoint her again. She’s done letting her down.

If she wants to put funny business aside to focus on the here and now, she'll gladly accept that.

“Okay…” she belatedly, timidly responds, staring intently at the other girl with all the attention she can grant her.

For a moment, Luan feels guilt for even bringing this thing vining up from that sunken place. But she refuses to let it bring her down any further. She can talk to Maggie about things now. She just knows she can.

So she swallows that fear, and just comes out to say how she feels.

“I need to know something Maggie,” she starts. “What we've done here tonight, everything we just did together… It wasn’t just some _thing_ was it? We weren't just fooling around?”

Maggie can't help but feel the anxiety growing inside of her, but she tries to keep her composure. She can talk to Luan. She just knows she can.

“What do you mean?”

For a moment, she's silent as she mentally composes her explanation. Her glossy amber eyes have some of that same passion and romantic energy lingering inside them, but in conflicting blends with a sense of hurt. Something inside of her had been secret and vulnerable for a long time, only calmed in the face of a loving embrace.

And right now, seeing that, Maggie knows she'll have to do something once and for all. She _will._

Luan finally speaks. “I need to know that this was just as important for you as it was for me. I need to know that… I'm not alone feeling this way about you. I don’t just say these things Maggie, I really mean them. I truly, _truly_ believe I am in love with you. Can you say the same thing about me?”

Hearing those words is almost a punch in the ribs. Did she really still doubt her? She actually has to ask if there's just as much from her that she takes?

Fuck, she realizes she's asked for it with the way she always is. The snarkiness, the brooding… She did it out of fear of being rejected. Of course she did.

But now more than ever, she has to just tell Luan the truth. She can't afford not to.

She steps forward, and carefully puts her hands around Luan's arms. The goosebumps against her palms send an actual chill down her spine, but she won't let them scare her away. Not this time.

“Luan, listen to me,” she begins with a shaky voice, gazing deep into her eyes to make her feel just how much truth comes from her words. The shakiness wanes with everything spoken, she makes a point to show just how serious she really is. “I'm not even exaggerating when I say you changed my life. I… I thought maybe I knew what friends were supposed to be like before, but then you came along and made me rethink everything. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you, baby. I am constantly asking myself what I've done to deserve someone like you, and you just keep reminding me every day with every laugh, and every heart to heart that… you're the one for me, Luan. This is real. This is fucking real… I love you so much, Luan Loud. I'm sorry I haven't done enough to let you know that. But after tonight? I promise to change that. I _promise.”_

Where there was a dreadful, shaky feeling coursing through every vein in Luan’s body, there’s now this almost numbing sensation of relief. Hell, it can even be considered excitement. She didn’t hear Maggie say things like this. It just didn’t happen. She wasn’t the type to get so deep and so personal.

But with the things she’s said tonight, with everything she laid on the line just now, Luan can’t help but accept this warm feeling cascading inside of her. She really is loved. This really is real.

She softly smiles as her pupils grow wide, and she takes Maggie by her hands. “Maggie, thank you,” she tells her.

Still a little weary from her excitable proclamation, she can only respond, “For what?”

Luan’s smile grows wider, her eyes shine bright. “For everything. And I mean everything.”

Like the other girl, Maggie can feel the stress subsiding slightly as she throws herself into the passionate fire of Luan’s love. She wasn’t the only one who had to be thankful.

She also knew that, even if Luan claimed to love heart to hearts, there was a time and a place to make jokes, places where most people would groan or complain about it.

Not her funny girl though.

“You’re so gay,” she teases with a little smirk, earning her a little chuckle from the brace faced comedian.

She feels herself blushing now, completely whisked to and wrapped around Maggie’s little finger now with a sense of security. This was something she’d always wanted, something she always needed, and here they are now. No right, no wrong, no rules for her. She’s free.

“For you,” she agrees, booping her little white nose.

Maggie loves nose boops. She loves them a lot. They always make her smile and blush a little.

But after finally having sex, after finally talking things through the pretense, and knowing full well that they’ve got their whole lives ahead of each other to have more of these wonderful moments together…

She decides she’s had enough gaying it up.

“Alright, I’m not even tired, so I’m gonna go see what’s on TV,” she tells the brunette to establish this. However, she’s also sure to wear a sweet little smile as she does, showing her that nothing is wrong at all. In fact, they’re perfect. “You comin’?”

Luan sees this, and bashfully looks to the floor for a second before taking a breath.

“Jeez… We fuck a few times and now all you can think about is me cummin?’” she jokes.

Maggie shakes her head at that before turning around to start walking away. “You’re a pervert,” she quips.

As Luan watches her walk her sexy self over to the door, she realizes, yeah, maybe she is a little perverted. She likes her boobs, she likes her butt… hell, she thinks she might be starting to even like her fucking feet of all things…

But if there’s anyone she can appreciate that with, it’s her little Spooky, her favorite emo scream queen, her loving Magpie, her Maggie May.

Her one true love.

So, she slides up to catch up with her, and gives her a little grab of the tushy to get her attention. Maggie’s eyes widen as she jolts up with some surprise, and she can’t help but laugh as she turns to face the jester. “Hey!” she whines.

Their eyes meet once again, and like so many times before, the world around them freezes with the realization that, in each other, there’s something to make all of these things worthwhile. Every joke, every tear, every moment spent together is something to be treasured.

It makes it hard for Luan not to get sentimental a little more, just one last time tonight.

“Hey,” she replies, inching her face closer to hers, readying for one more kiss. “I love you.”

And Maggie? She can let her have this just one more time. Being emo _all the time_ is kind of like conforming. Sure. She’s not at all ebbing because she likes making herself vulnerable too. As if.

“I love you too, Luan,” she answers, and she accepts her lover’s kiss.

It isn’t the last kiss they’ll ever share, they both know that. It doesn’t stop them from taking as much as they can from it, though. They only want the best for each other, from each other, forever and always.

And hopefully, if the world is gracious enough to let them, they’ll be able to have more nights like these. Nights where they can open up and share their most intimate thoughts, nights where they can make each other laugh and smile and blush, nights where they can really show just how much they love each other by _really_ loving each other.

Nights where they can have more pillow talk.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading.
> 
> Normally, I don’t take my smut very seriously, but I decided to try and not be a complete idiot with this one. Luaggie actually means a lot to me, so I wanted to do something to show that. Hopefully, you found this endearing, but if not, I hope it was at least really hot. *shrugs*
> 
> Anyway, thanks again, and please stay tuned for more from your not so friendly neighborhood.


End file.
